The Way It Should Be
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: My version of the season 10 . Final Chapters added!
1. Chapter 1: TOW Realizations

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10 .  
  
Chapter 1: TOW Realizations  
  
Joey knocked on Rachel's door. She opened it. She smiled. He reached out and lightly touched her face then he leaned in and kissed her. They continued to kiss as they backed into the room shutting the door. They kept backing up until they reached the bed. They fell onto it. Joey began to run his fingers through her hair as he moved to her neck kissing it softly. Rachel sighed softly. "Mmm Ross" she moaned. Joey stopped kissing her and looked down at her. "What" Rachel asked confused. "You just called me Ross" Joey said sitting up.  
  
Rachel sat up too. "No I didn't why...why would I do that" she said. "Oh maybe because you're still in love with him" he answered. "But I can't be" she whispered. "Of course you could Rach you guys went out for two years, you have Emma together and Pheebs is convinced he's your lobster" he said with a little grin. "Oh my God I think maybe I do" Rachel stated. "But what if he doesn't feel the same" she asked. Joey thought back to the kiss he saw between Ross and Charlie. "You have to go talk to him Rach" he told her. She nodded. "I'm so sorry Joey I never meant to hurt you" she said softly. "You'll find someone she's out there waiting for you" she said as she kissed his cheek. She got up and left in search for Ross.  
  
Ross and Charlie giggled as they hid behind the potted plants trying to avid being thrown in the pool by the other paleontologists. Before they knew it they were sharing an incredible kiss. "Wow you're a great kisser" Charlie giggled. "You ain't seen nothing yet" he giggled pulling her close and kissing her again. "Mmm Ross" she whispered. "Oh Rachel" he moaned. Charlie pulled away. "Rachel!" she shouted "No I'm Charlie!" she hissed. "I should have known you were still hung up on her" she said. He looked at her. "Oh yeah Joey told me all about you two!" she told him. "So why aren't you two together its obvious you're still in love with her" she asked. "Because she wants to be just friend who have a baby together" he said. "Well why don't you go find her and tell her you still love her" she suggested. "Look Charlie I'm sorry I led you on but I really do like you maybe we could be friends" Ross said. She smiled "Sure I'd like that" she said kissing his cheek.  
  
Rachel was looking for Ross when she went to the game room. Chandler and Mike were playing ping pong. Phoebe was cheering Mike on and Monica was holding her wrist. "Hey Mon love the hair" Rachel giggled. "Oh shut up" Monica whined. Come on honey team Monica always wins" she yelled at Chandler. "So umm Mon have you seen Ross" Rachel asked. "Nope not since his speech why" Monica questioned. "I need to talk to him" she said. "I want to see if maybe he wanted to start things up again" she told her.  
  
Monica looked at her. "What about Joey" she asked. "Well we were kissing and" Monica stopped her. "Whoa you kissed Joey!" She nodded "Yeah but I called him Ross, I still love him Mon I want to be with him" she said. "Aww this is so great!" Monica said hugging her. "So what happened to your wrist" Rachel asked. "I was trying to hit the ball and ran my hand into the table" she answered.  
  
Ross walked around hoping to run into Rachel but he ran into Joey instead. "Hey Ross did Rachel find you?" he asked "No, why was she looking for me" Ross asked. "I umm I don't know but I think it was pretty important" he said. "Okay last time you said that she told me she was pregnant" Joey shrugged "Just go find her okay" Ross nodded. "Okay" he said as he walked away.  
  
Ross walked into the game room. Chandler and Mike were still playing ping pong, Monica was holding her wrist and she Phoebe and Rachel were laughing. He watched Rachel laugh. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed and she was even more beautiful now. He walked over to them. "Hey" he said. Monica smiled "Hi Ross" she giggled. "Bye Ross" Phoebe giggled as she pulled Monica away. "Hey Rachel" Ross said softly. "Hi Ross" she whispered. "So where's Charlie" she asked. Ross shrugged "Don't know and don't care" Rachel looked at him "Ross I...I'm still in love with you" she said softly. "But if we're not in the same place I'll understand but I...I had to tell you" she rambled as she started to walk away.  
  
Ross grabbed her arm "Rach wait" he whispered. He pulled her close and kissed her "I'm still in love with you too" he said. She smiled "So do you want to give us another try" she asked. He nodded "That's what I've always wanted" he said kissing her again.  
  
"See she's his lobster" Phoebe giggled. "Aww" Monica gushed. "Its about time" Chandler commented hitting the ball. "I know man" Mike said hitting it back. Joey had been watching form the doorway. He was a little sad but he was also happy for his friends. He was the only one that didn't have someone. "I guess I'm just meant to be alone" he said softly. A pretty blonde walked by. Joey smiled "Then again maybe not" He ran over to the woman. "How you doin" he said. She smiled and the two of them walked off.  
  
Chapter 2: TOW The Weekend...Ross and Rachel go away for the weekend and Chandler and Monica baby-sit Emma.  
  
Authors Note: Okay I guess you could say this is my version of season ten! Starting of course with the season premiere! This is just what I'd like to see happen! Its C&M, R&R (Sorry all you J&R fans! But its R&R forever they're lobsters!) Phoebe is with Mike and Joey has no girlfriend yet. I want to dedicate this fic to my friend who's a diehard Ross and Rachel fan! This one's for you Rosie!! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: TOW The Weekend

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10 .  
  
Chapter 2: TOW The Weekend  
  
Monica was sitting on the sofa watching tv. A commercial for pampers came on. It brought tears to her eyes. Her and Chandler wanted a baby so bad. She knew they agreed to adopt but her heart still ached for a baby of their own. Rachel came in. "Hey Mon" she said sitting down. "You okay" she asked. "Yeah I just saw a diaper commercial pretty dumb huh" Monica answered. "Aww honey no its not I know how much you want a baby and I know someday you'll have one" Rachel said hugging her. "You really think so" she whispered. "Of course I mean its you and Chandler you two were meant to have children" she said. "That's the same thing Janice said to Chandler." she said. "But enough about me how are things with you and Ross" she asked.  
  
Rachel smiled. "Ross and I are great" Monica smiled "Hmm maybe you'll be my sister in law soon" Rachel nodded. "Maybe" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "So do you and Chandler have any plans for the weekend" she asked. "Nope we'll probably rent some movies and cuddle up on the sofa with some popcorn and each other" Monica told her. "Well how would you like to make it a threesome" she said with a smile. "Rachel!" Monica said with surprise. "Eww Mon not like that I wanted to know if you guys would keep Emma this weekend" Rachel laughed. "Oh" Monica said with relief. "Sure we'd love to have her" she said. "Great I'll go tell Ross we're a go for this weekend" Rachel said standing up. "Where are you two going" Monica asked. "Vermont" she answered. "Watch Ross with the maple candy" Monica giggled. Rachel laughed as she left.  
  
That Friday Rachel and Ross brought Emma over to Chandler and Monica's. Chandler opened the door. "Hi Emma" he said. He made funny faces at her and she started to giggle. "Where's Mon" Ross asked. "She went to the video store and if I know her she'll come back with some tuttie fruity love story" Chandler answered. "Will you be okay alone with her" Rachel asked handing him the baby. "Don't worry we'll be fine right Emma you always have fun with your uncle Chandler don't you" Emma giggled and clapped. "You be a good girl Ems mommy and daddy love you" Rachel said kissing her cheek. "Gleeba" Emma giggled. "See she's so gonna be a scientist" Ross gushed. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on lets go" she said shoving him out the door  
  
When Monica came in Chandler was crawling on the floor with Emma and she was laughing. Monica smiled. "Look at uncle Chandler being all silly" she said setting the videos she'd gotten on the table. "So what movies did you get" Chandler asked standing up with Emma in his arms. "I got Sweet Home Alabama, Maid In Manhattan, and Fools Rush In" she giggled. "See what did I tell ya all tuttie fruity love stories" he whispered to Emma. She giggled. "What are you two whispering about" Monica asked with a smile "Nothing honey lets watch one of the movies" he said. "Okay!" Monica giggled as she grabbed one of the DVDs and put it in the DVD player. She sat down next to Chandler and Emma and the three of them cuddled together to watch the movie.  
  
Ross opened the door to the deluxe suite. Rachel walked in. "Oh Ross this is so beautiful" she gushed. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around her. "Its not as beautiful as you" he whispered kissing her softly. "You know what maybe I should call Mon and make sure Emma is okay" she said starting to pull away. Ross wouldn't let go of her. "Emma is fine" he said. "We came up here to have some fun so lets have some fun" he said sweeping her off her feet and carrying her over to the bed. "Okay how much maple candy did you eat" she giggled "Just two boxes" he giggled as he set her down on the bed. He climbed on to the bed with her. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed this" she whispered. "Missed what" he asked. "Being with you" she said with a grin. "Did you miss this" he whispered as he slid his hands up and down her body. She smiled "Oh yeah" she said softly as she pulled him down on her and kissed him.  
  
A few hours later Ross and Rachel laid in each others arms with the sheets wrapped around them. "You're still very good at the stuff" Rachel whispered "So are you" Ross said kissing her forehead. "Promise me we'll never be apart again" she said snuggling closer to her. "I promise we'll be together forever this time" he said kissing her again. "I love you Ross" she whispered "I love you too Rach" he whispered. Ross smiled as he closed his eyes. This was the way it was meant to be him and Rachel forever.  
  
The last movie had ended and Chandler realized that both Emma and Monica had fallen asleep on him. He gently slid out from under Monica and took Emma to the guest room where a crib had been set up for her. He kissed her forehead and laid her in the crib. "Sleep well little angel" Chandler whispered. "Aww how sweet" Chandler jumped when he felt Monica's arms around him. "Poor baby did I scare you" she whispered. "No I just thought you were asleep" he said softly. "Yeah and you just left me out there" she giggled. "I was gonna come back for you" he whispered.  
  
Monica looked at her niece sleeping so peacefully. "I want a baby" she whispered sadly. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "I know you do, so do I" he said "You know we said we'd adopt but that doesn't mean we have to stop trying" he whispered. She turned to look at him. He was grinning. "So do you wanna" he grinned. She said nothing. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Chandler smiled as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom .  
  
Chapter 3: TOW The Pregnancy Test....Monica takes a pregnancy test but will she get the answer she wants?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter/episode which ever you want to call it. This series will mainly be about R&R and C&M but Joey, Phoebe, and Mike will be in it from time to time. I hope you're enjoying this! Especially you Rosie! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: TOW The Pregnancy Test

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 3: TOW The Pregnancy Test  
  
Rachel and Phoebe came into Monica's apartment. "Mon, you here" Phoebe called out. They heard the toilet flush. Monica came out of the bathroom. "Are you okay" Rachel asked. "Yeah I think I'm getting the flu" Monica said. "Which sucks because I don't get sick" she whined. "We don't have to go shopping we can stay here and I'll tell you guys about my weekend with Ross" Rachel giggled. "Oh God" Monica moaned as she ran back to the bathroom.  
  
"Jeez I didn't think Ross and I were that gross" Rachel giggled as Monica came back out. She sat down. "Its not you Rach all I've been doing for the last couple of days is throwing up" she said. Both Rachel and Phoebe stared at her. "What" she asked. "Maybe its not the flu" Phoebe whispered. "Mon, honey you might be pregnant" Rachel said softly. Tears filled Monica's eyes. "You know I can't have kids" she whispered. "No you said the doctor said it may not happen" Phoebe pointed out. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a test" Monica said standing up. "Oh wait I don't have any I threw them all out after the doctor called" she whispered.  
  
Phoebe smiled "Don't worry I'll go get you one" she said getting up and heading to the door. "Thank you Pheebs" Monica said. "Hey you wanna thank me you can name your baby Phoebe or Phebo" she giggled as she left. Monica sighed softly setting her hand on her stomach. She hoped this test would give her the answer she's dreamed of for so long.  
  
Ross, Chandler and Joey were sitting on the sofa at Central Perk. "So how'd the weekend go" Chandler asked. Ross smiled "It went very well" he said. "Just don't screw it up this time" Joey giggled. "Don't mess around with any hot copy girls" he added "Thank you for that" Ross said. "I have no intention of screwing it up this time" he said with a smile. "Do I hear wedding bells" Chandler asked. "Maybe, maybe" Ross answered.  
  
A beautiful woman walked into Central Perk. "Wow is she hot" Joey grinned. "So go for it" Chandler whispered. Joey got up and walked over to her. "How you doin" he said with a grin. She smiled "Hi I'm Paige" she giggled. "I'm Joey" he said. "I'm on Days of Our Lives" he said proudly. "Oh my God that's why you look so familiar! You're Dr. Drake Ramoray!" she exclaimed. Joey smiled "So wanna go out sometime" he asked. She smiled "I'd love to" she giggled. Chandler and Ross were watching him. "Oh yeah he's over Rachel" Chandler giggled as he watched his bestfriend kiss the woman he'd just asked out.  
  
Phoebe came in with the pregnancy test. "Here you go Mon" she said handing it to her. Monica just sat there staring at the box. "Guys I don't know about this I mean what if its...its negative" she whispered. "Come on Mon you don't know that just go pee on the stick" Rachel told her. "But" Rachel looked at her. "No buts I peed on stick for you now you go on and do it for me" Monica sighed softly. "Okay" she said standing up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes passed and all three women went to the bathroom. "I...I'm too nervous I can't look" Monica whispered. "I'll do it" Rachel said. She picked up the stick and looked at it. "Oh my God" she whispered. "What" Monica asked. "Its positive you're gonna have a baby!" she said excitedly. "I am!" Monica asked. "Yuh huh look" Rachel said showing her the stick. "Oh my God I'm gonna have a baby!" she shrieked hugging her friends. "So what are you gonna name it hint Phoebe" Phoebe giggled. Monica laughed. She set her hand on her stomach as she looked at the stick in her hand. A few tears ran down her face but this time they were happy tears.  
  
Later that night Monica was sitting on the sofa when Chandler came home. He sat down beside her. "Hey honey how was your day" he asked kissing her. She smiled "Chandler I have something to tell you" she said. "I'm pregnant" she said her eyes dancing with excitement. "What!?" he asked. "Are...are you sure" She nodded. "Yuh huh when I told Rach and Pheebs I'd been sick the last few days they made me take a pregnancy test" she told him. Chandler smiled as he set his hand on her stomach. "I knew we'd figure it out" He suddenly grabbed his tie loosening it. "What's the matter" Monica asked "I'm gonna be a father" he said. She smiled. "I know!" she giggled kissing him.  
  
Chapter 4: TOW Paige....The gang meets Joey's new girlfriend...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones! This chapter is actually based on a spoiler I read! In the next chapter the gang meets the new girl in Joey's life. Plus look for more romance and surprises with R&R and C&M! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4: TOW Paige

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige is mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 4: TOW Paige  
  
Joey was cuddled in the barcalounger with his new girlfriend Paige. "The last couple of weeks have been great" Paige whispered as she ran her finger along his chest. " I think you're great Paige I can't wait for you to meet my friends they'll think you're great too" She smiled "So when do I get to meet them" she asked. "Tonight, we're going over to Chandler and Monica's for dinner" he said. "Okay but until then I know what we can do" she giggled as she kissed him. "Yay baby" he grinned kissing her back.  
  
Later that night Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike were all over at Chandler and Monica's. Monica was a busy little bee. She was in the nesting stage so she was cleaning even more than usual and she was preparing dinner too. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "Honey slow down" he whispered kissing her. "I can't Chandler look at this place." She grabbed a pillow off the couch from behind Ross and fluffed it. Chandler took it away from her and put it back behind Ross. "Thanks" Ross said sitting back. "Mon sit down for a minute" Chandler said softly. "No the table needs to be set." she said. "Okay I'll do it just please slow down its not good for the baby" he said rubbing her stomach. She smiled when he did that. "Okay" she said sitting down beside Phoebe and Mike.  
  
Paige was nervous. "I'm worried Joey what if your friends hate me" she whispered. "Relax honey they'll love you" he assured her giving a small kiss. "Come on lets go" he said taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment. He tapped on the door across the hall and walked in. "Hey guys" he said. "This is Paige" he said smiling at the nervous woman beside him. "Paige these are my friends" he said. "The two cuddled on the couch that's Ross and Rachel the one who keeps rearranging the magazines that's Monica the guy in the kitchen is her husband Chandler and the two sitting together in the chair are Phoebe and her boyfriend Mike" he told her. Paige smiled. "Hi" she said nervously "Its nice to meet you all I've heard so much about you" she said.  
  
"All good I hope" Chandler joked shaking her hand. Rachel walked over to her "So you're Paige you know Joey's crazy about you" she giggled. "I...I'm crazy about him too" she said. "So what do you like to do for fun" Rachel asked. "Oh you mean besides Joey" she giggled. "I shop" she said. Rachel smiled. "You like shopping! Come sit lets talk" she giggled. Paige and Rachel sat down and started talking about shopping along with Monica and Phoebe.  
  
Joey went over to talk to Chandler, Ross, and Mike. "So what do you think" he asked looking over at Paige. "Hot very hot" Chandler answered. Joey smiled "I know and she's so great she likes pizza and sandwiches, she likes Baywatch and porn, and she loves the chick and the duck" he said excitedly. "Wow she's your prefect woman" Ross said. Joey kept stealing glances at Paige. He smiled she really was his prefect woman.  
  
The four woman turned the conversation from shopping to men. Monica smiled. "So you really like Joey huh" Paige nodded. "Oh yeah he's so great" she gushed. "Isn't he a great kisser" both Rachel and Phoebe giggled. Paige looked at them "Like did you all go out with Joey or something" she asked. "No but he did kiss me three times once because he thought I was my twin sister, the second one was he had to kiss a guy in movie so he kissed me for practice and the last one was on my birthday I found out I was a year older than I thought and I complained about never having the prefect kiss so Joey gave me the perfect kiss" Phoebe said with a smile. "I kissed him a month ago when we were in Barbados but I realized I stilled loved Ross so that was it" Rachel said. "I've never really kissed Joey except for a friendly peck on the lips" Monica said.  
  
Paige smiled. "Cool" she giggled. "Joey was right you guys are pretty great" she said. "Aww Joey said that about us" Rachel blushed. "Yuh huh" Paige answered. Monica smiled "Well we think you're pretty great too" Paige smiled. She was glad that Joey's friends liked her.  
  
Later after dinner Joey and Paige went back over to Joey's. Paige sighed softly as she snuggled in Joey's arms. "Your friends are great" she whispered as she traced his lips with her fingertip. "See I told you they'd like you and you'd like them" he giggled. "Mmm you know what I like more than your friends" she whispered. "What" he asked. "You" she said as she kissed him. "Yeah baby" he giggled as he pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
Chapter 5: TOW Ross's Surprise...Ross has a surprise for Rachel...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children. Here's chapter/episode 4. I know this part was kind of boring but don't worry the good stuff is coming!! Especially for you R&R fans *Cough* I mean you Rosie. LOL. Anyway pretty please read and review. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5: TOW Ross's Surprize

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige is mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 5: TOW Ross's Surprise  
  
Ross smiled as he watched Rachel get dressed for work. "Do you know how beautiful you are" he whispered as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her softly. "Ross" she giggled "Stop that or I'll be late for work" Ross kissed her again. "So Ralph Lauren can wait" he whispered. "I love you" Rachel sighed softly. "I love you too Ross but I really have to get to work" she said untangling herself from his arms. "Besides don't you have a class to teach" she asked. "Nope I'm off today" he said. "Okay then how about we meet for lunch" she said. "Okay" he answered. "Great see you then" she kissed him and left for work.  
  
Later that morning Ross was sitting in Central Perk with Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Mike, Joey, and Paige. "Guys I have surprise" he said. "Oh goody I love surprises" Phoebe giggled. "So what's up buddy" Chandler asked. Ross smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Today at lunch I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me" he said showing them the beautiful diamond ring inside the box. "That's great man" Joey said. "and I promise I won't accidentally do it first this time" he giggled. Monica hugged her brother. "I knew Rachel would be my sister in law sooner or later" Chandler smiled. "See I told you he loves to propose" he joked. Ross smiled. Well I'll see you guys later I have to go set everything up" he said. "Congratulations" his friends shouted as he left.  
  
Over at the counter Gunther frowned. "I hope she says no" he mumbled as he turned to the cappuccino machine to fill up some cups.  
  
Ross looked around the room making sure everything was perfect. Once he was satisfied he went to pick up Rachel. He walked into her office and saw her sitting behind her desk. He smiled. "Hi honey you ready for lunch" he asked. She smiled "Just let me grab my coat." She stood up and pushed her chair in grabbed her coat and laced her arm with his. "Okay all set" she said. They went to Javu for lunch. Monica smiled when she saw them walk in. "Hey you two what are you doing here" she asked. "Oh I heard the chef here was wonderful" Ross smiled. Monica blushed and motioned for the hostess. She told her to give them their best table.  
  
After lunch Ross and Rachel took a walk. "Its a pretty day isn't it" Rachel whispered. "Yeah it is" Ross answered. He stopped walking. "Why'd you stop" she asked. "Because we're here" he said. She looked at where they were. "The museum, really" she asked. He smiled "Just come on" he said taking her hand and leading her inside. "Close your eyes" he whispered in her ear. "What, but why" she asked. "Just close them" he said. "Please" he said giving her a sad puppy dog look. She laughed. "Oh all right" she said closing her eyes.  
  
Ross took her hand and lead her to the planetarium. He pressed the button to turn on the PA system in the room. The Way You Look Tonight began to play. "Okay open your eyes" he whispered. Rachel opened her eyes. She gasped. The room was filled with her favorite flower, lilies and when she looked up written in the stars was *Will you marry me* She turned to Ross he was on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand. "Oh my God" Rachel whispered as she began to cry. Ross opened the box and took out the ring. "I love you, I've always loved you" he whispered. "Rachel Karen Green will you marry me" Rachel nodded. "Yes" she whispered.  
  
Ross slid the ring on her finger. He picked her up and swung her around lowering her gently in his arms and kissed her passionately. Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and they gently swayed to the music. "I can't believe we're getting married" she whispered. "I know" Ross said softly. Suddenly Rachel gasped pulling away from him. "What's wrong" Ross asked. " I have to start planning the wedding!" she said. "I have to pick the dresses, the flowers, the music!" Ross smiled. "Okay but please no doves placing the ring on your finger or veils made by blind nuns" he giggled. "Okay but you're not riding a Harley either" she giggled.  
  
Ross ran his finger over her cheek. "I don't need a Harley all I need is you walking down that isle" he whispered. "Aww" she sighed happily. "So when do you want to get married" she asked. "We can't wait too long because I want Mon to be my maid of honor and she won't want to do it once she starts showing" she said her eyes dancing with excitement. "Wow can you believe it Chandler and Monica are having a baby, we're getting married, Joey has a steady girlfriend, and Mike and Phoebe are living together" Ross said. "I know we've sure changed alot since that day I ran into Central Perk in a wet wedding gown" Rachel whispered.  
  
"Christmas" Ross mumbled. "Christmas?" Rachel questioned. "That's when I think we should get married" he said. Rachel smiled "Oh Ross I love it we can have a big Christmas tree and lights and stuff!" she said excitedly. "I better get started I only have like two months to plan it" she giggled as she pulled a little pad of paper and a pen from her purse and began scribbling things down. Ross laughed. "You definitely lived with Monica way too long" he giggled.  
  
Chapter 6: TOW Phoebe's CD....Phoebe is singing in Central Perk when she's offered a record deal...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter/episode. Its mostly R&R. In the next chapter Phoebe is offered a record deal and makes a CD. I love Phoebe's songs and I would love it if Lisa were to release a CD of them so I decided to have Pheebs do it! Anyway I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6: TOW Phoebe's CD

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 6: TOW Phoebe's CD  
  
The gang were all hanging out at Central Perk. Rachel smiled "You what would be great" she said. "If Pheebs sang Smelly Cat I haven't heard that in so long" Phoebe smiled "Ooh I'd love to sing Smelly Cat" She grabbed her guitar and made her way to the little stool and microphone. "Umm hi everyone one of my bestfriends asked me to play Smelly cat so I am yay!" Phoebe giggled. She began to strum her guitar and sing.  
  
"Smelly cat, smelly cat its not your fault" Phoebe sang the last verse. The gang clapped. Phoebe set her guitar down and went to the ladies room. When she came out a cute guy approached her. "Excuse me" he said "I wanted to tell you, you were great" Phoebe smiled "Thanks but I have to tell you I have a boyfriend" The man laughed "My name is Dennis Franks I'm a record producer" he said handing her his card. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in recording your own CD" Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "I'd love my own CD" she exclaimed. "Okay then the address of the recording studio is on my cad why don't you stop by tomorrow afternoon" Dennis told her. I'll be there" she giggled.  
  
Phoebe went back to the orange sofa where her friends sat. She sat down beside Chandler. "Guys guess what" she said excitedly. "Umm your mom's spirit is in this coffee cup" Chandler joked holding up his cup. "No this is better" she giggled. "Oh I know your grandma came for a visit" Rachel giggled. "Yeah she did she says hi Rach but no better than that too" Phoebe giggled. "I'm making my own CD!" she shrieked. "Isn't that cool!" Chandler opened his mouth to say something but Monica nudged him. "That's great Pheebs" she said. "Yeah and it's gonna be my voice this time!" Phoebe said.  
  
Joey smiled "So who was the guy" he asked. "Oh him his name is Dennis he's a record producer" she showed him the card. "See" she giggled. "I gotta go tell Mike I'll see you guys later" she giggled grabbing her guitar and leaving.  
  
The next afternoon Phoebe went to the studio and recorded her album. She was so excited about it she couldn't wait to tell the gang. She burst into Chandler and Monica's apartment. Chandler and Monica were on the couch enjoying a kiss when Phoebe plopped down right in between them. "Hey guys!" she giggled. "Pheebs!" Chandler hissed. "Oh don't worry Chandler you can get some later" she giggled "Right Mon" she added. "Phoebe!" Monica exclaimed. "What" she asked. Monica rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah I recorded my album today its great its called The Coffee House Collection " Phoebe giggled. "Alot of my songs are on there like Smelly Cat, Little Black Curly Hair, The Holiday Song, Two Of Them Kissed Last Night, Sticky Shoes, Jingle Bitch and more" she said "Umm that's great Pheebs" Monica said. "I know yay me!" she giggled.  
  
A Few weeks later Phoebe's CD hit record stores everywhere. Phoebe got six copies. She walked into Central Perk. The gang was seated in their usual spot on the orange sofa. "Hey" she giggled "I have presents for you" She pulled out six CD's. "My CD" she giggled handing them out. "Read the booklet" she told them. In the inside was a dedication. *I dedicate this album to my family Monica, Chandler, Joey, Rachel, Ross, and Mike. This album wouldn't have been possible with out them. Thank you guys for all your support and love. All my love. Phoebe Buffay.  
  
Mike wrapped his arms around her. "Remind me to thank you later" he whispered. "Ooh, yay" she giggled. Phoebe looked over at Rachel. "I think I'll start practicing for my Grammy with my shampoo bottle" she giggled. "Joey!" Rachel hissed. "Uh oh" he whispered. "I gotta go I have a rehearsal to" he said getting up and running out the door. The rest of the gang laughed.  
  
Chapter 7: TOW Monica Learns The Sex...Monica and Chandler learn the sex of their unborn child...Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Did anyone watch American Idol tonight? Ruben won! YAY!! Clay was awesome too but I'm happy Ruben won! Anyway here's chapter/episode 6. In the next one the Bings learn the sex of their baby. Will it be a boy or girl? Read chapter/episode 7 to find out! Again anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7: TOW Monica Learns The Sex

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 7: TOW Monica Learns The Sex  
  
Rachel and Phoebe walked into Monica's apartment. They saw Monica cleaning. "Mon your place is already spotless so I don't think it could get any cleaner" Rachel said. "I'm nervous and you know when I'm nervous I clean" she said fluffing the pillows again. "Whatcha nervous about" Phoebe asked as she plopped down on the sofa. "Pheebs I just fluffed those pillows" Monica whined. "I have a doctor's appointment today and we're gonna find out the sex of the baby" she said setting her hand on her stomach.  
  
Rachel sat down next to Phoebe. "Oh don't worry there's nothing to be nervous about" she said. "So do you like Dr. Long" she asked. Monica nodded. "Yes she's great thanks for recommending her" Rachel smiled "Yeah she is I loved her too I'd see her again" Monica looked at her. "Rach are you" she questioned. "No but since I am getting married" she wiggled the finger containing her engagement ring. "Emma will probably get a brother or sister someday" she giggled. Monica smiled "I'm so happy you're marrying my brother!" They both hugged. "Hey I'm happy too" Phoebe whined. Rachel and Monica laughed and pulled her into their hug.  
  
Chandler came in. He smiled. "Hey guys" he said. "Is everything okay" he asked. Monica broke from the hug "Everything's great" she said standing up and walking over to him. "Okay in that case that hug turned me on a little" he joked. "Chandler!" Monica giggled as she playfully hit him. He smiled and gave her a kiss. "You two ready to go" he asked rubbing her belly. She smiled and nodded. "See you guys later" Monica said. Phoebe smiled. "Okay I can't wait to find out if you're having a Phoebe or a Phebo" she giggled. Once they were out the door Chandler said 'We're not naming our kid Phoebe or Phebo" Monica laughed.  
  
Monica was sitting on an exam table in a little paper gown and Chandler was looking around the exam room. He touched a plastic model of a fetus. He stumbled nearly dropping it. He quickly set it back on the shelf. Monica laughed. "Carol and Rachel said Ross did the same thing." She looked at him. "Honey come here" she said softly. "Are you okay" she asked. "Yeah I guess I'm just nervous" he said. "Are you sure" she paused to reach for his hand. "You're okay with us having this baby aren't you" she asked. "Mon I'm more than okay we're having this baby " he whispered. "I wished for this baby more than winning the lotto or getting the junior copywriter job" he said kissing her temple. "I love you and the baby so much" She smiled "We love you too Chandler"  
  
Dr. Long came in. "Hello Monica how are you doing" she asked. "I'm great" Monica answered. "Honey give me that picture" she said to Chandler. He took a picture out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Dr. Long, Rachel wanted me to give you this for your wall of baby pictures" Monica said with a smile. Dr. Long smiled. "Tell her I said thank you" She walked over and added Emma's picture to the wall of babies. "Now why don't we get a picture of your baby" she said "Okay" Monica exclaimed.  
  
Monica held Chandler's hand as Dr. Long got an image of their baby on the screen. "There we go" she said "There's your baby" Dr. Long said showing them the image on the screen. Monica's eyes filled with tears as she looked at their baby. She looked up and saw Chandler gazing at the screen with tears in his eyes too. "That's our baby Monica" he whispered "We're really having a baby" he said. Monica smiled. "I know!" she exclaimed.  
  
Later that day Chandler and Monica walked into Central Perk. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were sitting on the orange sofa. "Hey guys" Monica said with a smile. "Ooh how did it go at the doctor's" Phoebe giggled. "Yeah is it a Joseph or a Josephine" Joey giggled. "No its either a Phoebe or a Phebo" Phoebe giggled. "Look we're not naming our baby any of those" Chandler said. "But we had a deal remember" Joey whined glancing at Rachel. "What deal" Ross asked. "Oh Chandler and Monica has sex while they were baby-sitting Emma because it was Monica's last day ovulating and Joey caught them and he said he would tell me unless they named their first born Joey" Rachel said smiling at Joey.  
  
"How did you know that" Joey whined. "Monica and Chandler told me" she giggled. "Anyway so what is it a boy or a girl" Rachel asked. Monica and Chandler looked at each other. "You wanna tell them honey" Monica asked. He smiled and looked at his friends "We're having a girl!" he gushed. Monica pulled out the picture of their baby. "There she is!" she said excitedly pointing the baby out for her friends. "Oh Ross look at our niece" Rachel cooed. "Hey Chandler I think she has your wavy line" Ross giggled. "Oh so funny" Chandler said sarcastically. "So do you have a name picked out." Phoebe asked. "Hint Phoebe" she coughed.  
  
"Well we have a few ideas but nothing definite yet" Monica said. "How about Muriel" Ross laughed. "Funny doesn't work on you man stick to dinosaurs" Chandler said. "Yeah well this does" Ross said banging his fists together. Everyone laughed.  
  
Chapter 8: TOW The Big Family Thanksgiving....The gang celebrates Thanksgiving in a big way...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors note: Hello all. Here's the next chapter/episode. I bet you guys are looking at the title for the next one and saying...What but its May not November! Well I do know that but I'm following the pattern of the real episodes and the eighth eppy is usually the thanksgiving one then another eppy then the Xmas one so that's how I'm doing it too! Anyway I hope you're all enjoying this. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: TOW Te Big Family Thanksgivin...

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 8: TOW The Big Family Thanksgiving  
  
Monica sighed as she worked in the kitchen. "Damn it" she shouted when she dropped a sweet potato on the floor. Chandler yawned as he came out of the bedroom. Monica looked at him and laughed. His hair was sticking up and he had drool on his face. "Honey its five am why are you up already" he asked as he went to kiss her. "I don't think so drool king" she giggled. "That hurt" he said pretending to pout. Monica laughed "Oh come here honey" she said pulling him to her and kissing him. He smiled "Works every time" he giggled. "Jerk" she giggled. "Now out of my kitchen I have Thanksgiving dinner to cook" she said shooing him out.  
  
Chandler groaned "Thanksgiving again already I hate this stupid day" Monica sighed softly "I know honey but this one's a big deal my parents will be here and so will yours" she said "We're telling them about their granddaughter today remember" she said "and Pheebs is bringing Mike and Joey's brining Paige" she added. "Oh and Ben too Carol and Susan are on vacation so Ross has him" Monica started to panic. "Oh God I can't cook for that many people" Chandler wrapped his arms around her "Of course you can honey you're a chef" he said kissing her softly. "Yeah but you know my mom if its not prefect she'll be sure to tell me" she said.  
  
"Monica, sweetie calm down this Thanksgiving will be prefect" he assured her. "As long as Amy doesn't show up it will" he giggled. "Yeah and you don't break anymore dishes" Monica stated. Chandler smiled "That reminds me I have something for you" he said. He walked into the bedroom and came back out a few minutes later carrying a box. He set it on the table. "Chandler what did you do" Monica asked. He shrugged. "Open it and see" he said. She opened the box. She gasped at what was inside. It was a set of china just like the ones he'd broken the year before. She looked at him. She set the plate down and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Chandler that was so sweet" Chandler smiled "Its the least I could do for the woman who's having my baby" he said patting her stomach.  
  
Monica was busy setting the table with the new china Chandler had given her when her mom and dad walked in. "Mom, dad Happy Thanksgiving" she greeted with a smile. "My little Harmonica" Jack said hugging her. "Hello dear is Ross here yet" Judy asked. "No mom" Monica said. Judy looked the plates on the table. "You're not using these are you" she asked. "Yes mom I am they were a gift from Chandler" Monica answered. Just then Phoebe walked in with Mike. "Happy Thanksgiving everybody!" Phoebe said cheerfully. "Thank God" Monica thought as she walked over and hugged Phoebe and Mike.  
  
Chandler's dad was the next to arrive. "Hello all" he greeted. "Hi dad" Chandler said. Chandler's mom came in. She saw her ex-husband. "Hello Charles" she stated. "Nora" he answered. Chandler looked at his parents. "Mom, dad please don't start Monica worked hard to make today special" Nora smiled "Don't worry darling I wouldn't dream of wreaking Monica's dinner" she said kissing her son's cheek and walking over to the sofa sitting down beside Mike. "Me either" Helena said as he walked over and sat by Mike too.  
  
Mike looked at the two people beside him. "Umm excuse me" he said getting up and joining Phoebe in the kitchen. "Uh Pheebs who are those two" he asked. "Oh they're Chandler's parents" she giggled. "What" he asked "Yeah the busty blonde in the blue dress is his mom and the other blonde in the black dress that's his dad" she told him. "Okay are you saying I was just hit on by a man!" he asked. Phoebe laughed "Yuh huh" Mike pulled her close and kissed her. "You're lucky I love you" he said. "Oh why because if you didn't you'd go out with Chandler's dad" Phoebe giggled. "Eww no!" he said. Phoebe laughed.  
  
Joey came in with Paige "Okay I'm here you can serve dinner now" he said. Chandler laughed "Why are you wearing Phoebe's maternity pants" he asked. "Dude these are my Thanksgiving pants" he said "Now where's that turkey" he asked. "We can't eat yet Ross and Rachel aren't here yet" Monica told him. "Aww man stupid Ross and Rachel being late" he mumbled. Paige laughed. "Is he always like this on Thanksgiving" she asked. "He's like this whenever he can't eat" Monica giggled.  
  
Ross and Rachel came in with Emma and Ben. "Its about time you guys got here I'm starving over here" Joey whined. "Its nice to see you too Joe" Ross said as he took Emma's coat off. "How is it you were so late I mean you live across the street" Joey asked. "Hey we had two kids to get ready and you know how long it takes Rachel to get ready" Ross pointed out. "Hey, hey, hey" Rachel said "As I remember you were the one who kept bothering me while I was trying to get ready" she said. "Oh who cares cam we eat now" Joey whined.  
  
Monica had one last thing to do. She placed the turkey on the table. She smiled. "Okay everyone dinner's ready" she said. "Finally!" Joey said racing over to the table. Halfway through the meal Ross looked at his parents. "I have some news to share with you" he said. "Ross!" Monica hissed "I have news remember" she said. "Oh Monica honey let your brother talk we'll hear about your new promotion or what ever afterwards" Judy said. Monica threw down her fork. "Fine go ahead Ross tell them I'm sure my news is nothing compared to yours" she hissed. Chandler reached under the table and took Monica's hand squeezing it gently letting her know he was there.  
  
Ross took a deep breath "Well Rachel and I are engaged the wedding is on December twenty fifth" he said taking Rachel's hand in his. "Oh a Christmas wedding how wonderful!" Judy gushed "Congratulations son" Jack said. Rachel looked over and saw the sad, angry face Monica was making "Umm Mr. and Mrs. Geller why don't we hear Monica's news now" she said softly. "So what is my little Harmonica's news" Jack asked with a smile. "Yes Monica what is it another promotion" Judy asked. Monica smiled "No mom its not a promotion" she said. "I'm pregnant" she said with pride.  
  
Judy looked at her daughter. "Oh my God really" she asked "Yes you'll have another granddaughter in about six months" she said. Judy got up and went over to Monica giving her and Chandler a big hug. "So you finally did it sailor" Jack chuckled. Chandler groaned "Umm yeah I guess" he said. Jack hugged them both too. "Congratulations honey" she said "Thank you mom" she said softly. Nora groaned "Me a grandmother I look too good to be a grandmother" Helena laughed. "What mirror have you been looking in" He looked at his son and daughter in law. "I'm happy for you both" he said. Nora smiled "Yes darling I'm happy for you too" she said.  
  
Ben sighed "Another girl there's too many girls around here" Everyone laughed at the adorable eight year old.  
  
Later that night Chandler was on the sofa with Monica laying in his arms. "Boy am I glad this Thanksgiving is over what a nightmare" Monica said. "Oh I'd say it went pretty well" Chandler told her. Monica looked at him. "Wow is Mr. I hate Thanksgiving saying he actually enjoyed Thanksgiving" she asked. "No I still hate it but I'd say this was the best one, nobody said they were getting divorced, I didn't lose any toes, dinner wasn't burnt, I didn't have to stay in a box, or remise about past Thanksgivings, there were no hunky high school friends, no catfights, or broken china but I did love being with my family even our parents" he giggled. "Now that's scary lets just hope we never turn into them" Monica giggled. "Oh believe me I have no intention of wearing dresses or dating men unless you dress up as one" he laughed. "Chandler!" she giggled "I love you" she said "Happy Thanksgiving" Chandler smiled "I love you too" he whispered. "Happy Thanksgiving"  
  
Chapter 9: TOW Joey's Movie....Joey's movie is out on video and the gang gets together to watch it...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hi all you Friends fans! Here's the next chapter /episode! The chapter you're all waiting for is chapter 10 and maybe 11 which will be Ross and Rachel's Christmas wedding! Anyway babbling again so please read and review. Thanx! 


	9. Chapter 9: TOW Joey's Movie

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 9: TOW Joey's Movie  
  
Joey and Paige were walking around Blockbuster Video hand in hand. "So what movies should we get for tonight" Paige asked. "Well Chandler, Ross and I love Diehard!" Joey said. "Diehard" he yelled. Paige laughed. "My brother loves that movie but I didn't care for it" she told him. Joey stopped and looked at her "You didn't like Diehard woman are you crazy!" he joked. Paige laughed. "You're so funny" she said kissing his cheek. Something behind her caught her eye.  
  
"Oh my God" she exclaimed. She walked over to the shelf behind him grabbing a dvd. "Over There staring Joey Tribbiani!" she said full of excitement. "My movie!" Joey giggled. "We have to get this" Paige smiled "I can't wait to see you in your WW1 outfit" Joey grinned "Yeah baby."  
  
After leaving Blockbuster they went to Chandler and Monica's. "Guys guess what we got" Joey exclaimed as they walked in. "Don't tell me its Diehard again" Rachel moaned. "Nope its better" he said. "It better not be Diehard 2 either" Monica said. "Nope better" Joey giggled. "Its Diehard 3 isn't it" Phoebe giggled. "No its my movie!" Joey said pulling the dvd from the bag.  
  
"That's cool Joe" Chandler said. "Maybe you should get a pillow in case you fall asleep again" Joey giggled. "Ha ha funny" Chandler said throwing a pillow at him. "Chandler my apartment!" Monica hissed grabbing the pillow and placing it back on the couch. "Hey Chandler if you really want to fall asleep I think I still have Rachel's eighteen page letter" Ross chuckled. "That is so not funny" Rachel whined playfully hitting him. "Okay get ready to be amazed by me!" Joey giggled as he put the movie in.  
  
"Wait" Monica said getting up "We need popcorn, chips, pretzels, and soda" she said heading to the kitchen. "Ooh ice cream and pickles too" she added as she went into the refrigerator. Joey smiled "It all sounds good to me" Everyone looked at him. "Joe eating books sounds good to you" Chandler joked. Monica came back over with a big tray of snacks. "Okay" she said sitting down and dipping a sour cream and cheddar chip in her rocky road ice cream. Chandler made a face. "Mon you can't eat that" he told her. "Why" she asked "Because its gross" he said. "Well your baby wants it" she smiled as she ate the chip dripping in ice cream. Chandler made more faces when she ate it. Joey grabbed a chip and dipped it in Monica's ice cream. "Ooh yeah that's good!" he giggled.  
  
After everyone laughed at Joey they sat back and prepared to watch *Over There*. Once the movie ended everyone looked at Joey. "Honey you were terrific" Paige said giving him a kiss. He grinned and kissed her back. "You really were good Joe" Ross complemented. "Its Joey Tribbiani the movie star can I have your autograph" Phoebe giggled. Joey smiled. He grabbed a napkin and scribbled his name on it and handed it to her. She pretended to scream like a crazed fan. "You were great Joey I give you four stars and a thumbs up" Rachel chuckled. "Great movie Joey" Mike said with a smile.  
  
Joey was grinning from ear to ear from all the complements but the one he wanted to hear was Chandler's. He looked over and saw that he was asleep. "He fell asleep again!" Joey whined. A grin spread across Chandler's face. "Gotcha!" he giggled. "That was mean!" Joey whined. "I know Joe I'm sorry but I loved your movie" Chandler said with a smile. "Yeah ya did!" Joey exclaimed hugging his bestfriend. "Oh please get a room" Phoebe giggled. Chandler and Joey broke the hug and everyone laughed.  
  
Chapter 10: TOW The Christmas Wedding.....Ross and Rachel get married....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Howdy Yall! Here is chapter/episode 9. Next up Ross ands Rachel's wedding!! Speaking of Rachel I saw Jim and Jen's movie Bruce Almighty this weekend!!! It was soooo funny! I loved it! Jen was great Jim was hilarious! This is one movie I plan to by when its out on dvd and video! I saw a cute movie on cable over the weekend too. See Spot Run. Courteney's hubby David was in it as a mailman who ends up baby-sitting a friend's son and an FBI dog running away from some hitmen! It was pretty funny especially when David fell in a pile of doggie doo doo! Okay could I be babbling more! Please read and review. Thanx! 


	10. Chapter 10:TOW The Christmas Wedding

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 10: TOW The Christmas Wedding  
  
Monica and Phoebe sat in a bridal shop waiting for Rachel to come out wearing yet another gown. "Was I this bad when I was getting married" Monica asked. "Worse" Phoebe said with a smile. Rachel came out "Well what do you think" she asked as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror. "You look beautiful" Monica said. Rachel looked at her refection. She wrinkled her nose. "No this isn't it" she said disappearing in to the dressing room once again.  
  
She came out four more times before coming out in the gown she would choose. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless white gown with a long flowing train and an elegant veil. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Guys this is it" she said "This is the dress" Monica and Phoebe looked at their friend the dress looked like it had been made for her. "Wow Rach you look beautiful" they both said. "I'm really getting married" Rachel whispered. "I know!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
Ross was at Central Perk hanging out with Chandler, Joey, and Mike. "Dude lets talk about your bachelor party!" Joey said with a grin. "Oh no Ross's Bachelor Bash 98 flashbacks" Ross giggled. "I don't think I need a bachelor party Joe" he said. "But you have to have one" Joey whined. "I promise the duck won't eat the ring this time" Ross sighed "Fine but keep it small just you, Chandler, Mike and Gunther is fine" he said. "Ooh strippers we need to get strippers" Joey giggled. "Joey I don't think our wives and girlfriends would like that" Chandler pointed out. Joey laughed this from a guy who's wife untied a guy's g-string with her teeth and hired him a hooker" he giggled. "Umm Joey aren't you the minister" Mike asked.  
  
Joey nodded. "Yeah so" he asked. "So ministers partying with strippers is a big no-no" Mike told him. Joey's eyes grew wide. "Chandler!" he whined. "Relax Joe if internet ministers can have sex they can party with strippers." Chandler said. "Whew!" Joey sighed with relief. The guys laughed.  
  
Everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree in Chandler and Monica's apartment. They decided to open presents on Christmas Eve since most of Christmas day will be the celebration of Ross and Rachel's wedding. "Can we open presents now" Joey whined. "33 Joe you're 33" Chandler chuckled. "So I want presents!" he whined. "Okay" Monica laughed handing him a present to open.  
  
That night Rachel and Phoebe spent the night at Monica's and Chandler and Ross, spent the night at Joey's. Monica was very anise she couldn't sit still. She sat down on the sofa and got back up again. ""Mon what's wrong with you, you'd think you were the one getting married tomorrow" Rachel giggled. "I umm I just miss Chandler you know I don't sleep well with out him" Monica rambled. "Mon, honey its only eight o'clock" Phoebe pointed out.  
  
All of a sudden Rachel smiled. "Ooh Pheebs I know what's wrong with her!" Phoebe smiled too. "The fourth month hun Mon wanna borrow my Evander Holyfield cardboard cut out" she chuckled. "What?" Monica asked. "You're in your fourth month Mon" Rachel pointed out. "So" she said. "So you want some of that Chandler love" Phoebe laughed. "You're wrong Pheebs I just miss him okay" Monica said. "Yuh huh you miss the sex" Phoebe said. Her and Rachel burst into laughter. "I give up you two are crazy" Monica said. "I think I'll go take a bath" She headed toward the bathroom. "Have fun with the shower massager!" Phoebe giggled. Monica gave them a look and groaned as she slammed the bathroom door. Rachel and Phoebe continued to laugh.  
  
The morning came quick. Rachel yawned and stretched as she glanced at the sun shining through the window. She got up and looked out the window. It was a prefect day. There was a fresh blanket of snow and the sun was shining. She smiled. "I'm getting married!" she giggled as she danced around the room. She stopped when she saw Phoebe and Monica standing in the doorway smiling at her. "Marry Christmas!" they both giggled. "Lets start getting you ready" Monica said ushering her from the room.  
  
Across the hall Ross woke up to the sunshine too. He sprung out of bed. I'm getting married today WooHoo!!" he shouted happily. "Yeah for like the fourth time" Chandler joked as he came out of his old room yawning. "You're so funny first thing in the morning" Ross said sarcastically. "Hey I am the bestman" Chandler chuckled. Joey yawned as he came out of his room. "I smell pancakes" he said. "No you don't Joe" Chandler stated. "Well don't you think I should" he giggled. "This is what I lived with for six years" Chandler joked as he went to the kitchen.  
  
Chapter 11: TOW The Christmas Wedding Pt:2....You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ross Geller and Rachel Karen Green on December 25, 2003 at 7pm....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's part one of the wedding the next chapter will be the actual wedding! Rosie my dear friend I know you'll love this wedding! Its they way it was meant to be!! Ross&Rachel=lobsters=forever. Chandler&Monica+true love=forever! Okay I'm nuts I know! LOL anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	11. Chapter 11: TOW The Christmas Wedding Pt...

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 11: TOW The Christmas Wedding Pt.2  
  
Monica, Phoebe, Sandra and Judy with Emma on her lap were sitting in a small hotel room waiting for Rachel to finish getting ready. Rachel came out of the bathroom. Guys" she whispered. They women looked over at her. "Oh darling you look beautiful" Sandra gushed as she stood up and hugged her daughter. "I'm so nervous Mon were you nervous" Rachel asked. Monica smiled. "Well don't ever tell Chandler but yes I was very nervous" Judy and Sandra both nodded in agreement. "Being nervous on your wedding day is normal" Judy told her. "I wasn't nervous when I was gonna marry Barry" Rachel pointed out.  
  
Sandra smiled. "Dear that's because you didn't love Barry and you never really wanted to marry him" she said "Today you're marrying Ross the love of your life, the father of your child" she added. Monica nodded "You've dreamt of this day for so long and see how right I was the right guy was just around the corner" Rachel chuckled "Actually he was across the street" she giggled. "Funny" Monica giggled.  
  
Ross was just as nervous. He was pacing. "Dude stop that before you make q hole in the floor" Joey joked. "What if I screw up I don't want another divorce" Ross whispered as he continued to pace. Chandler grabbed his shoulders to stop his pacing. "When I was nervous and worried about marrying Monica you told me not to worry, you said I had it in me that I could do it" he said. "Well I've known you since college Ross you've dreamt of marrying Rachel almost your whole life the two of you were meant to be" he paused. "This is the keeper Ross you two are gonna last forever just like Mon and I" Ross smiled. "Thanks man" he said giving his brother in law a hug.  
  
The room where the wedding was being held was decorated with a Christmas theme. The rows of chairs were decorated with garland, bows and clear Christmas lights. Different colored poinsettias and lilies filled the room. The arch where Ross and Rachel were saying there vows was covered in clear Christmas lights and behind where Joey stands was a huge Christmas tree decorated in clear Christmas lights and gold and sliver ornaments and bows.  
  
The rows of chairs were soon filled with friends and family. Among them were Susan and Carol, Gunther, and Charlie. The song Always began to play. Everyone awwed as Emma toddled down the isle throwing the rose petals everywhere. Mike walked Phoebe down the isle and Chandler walked Monica down the isle. "Brings back memories" he whispered to her as he took his place next to Ross. She gave him a smile as she took her place beside Phoebe.  
  
Everyone stood when Rachel started down the isle on Dr. Green's arm. Ross smiled "Wow Rach you...you look so beautiful" he whispered as Dr. Green placed her hand in his. He took his spot next to Sandra. Ross and Rachel turned to face Joey. Joey smiled. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and woman on holy matrimony" he started. "The couple have written their own vows which they will now read" He looked at Rachel" Rach you go first" he grinned.  
  
Monica handed her a piece of paper. She turned to face Ross. "Ross I've known you almost my whole life, we started out as friends but soon became much more but we parted, I tried living without you and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I never want to be without you again. I love you Ross you're my friend, my lover, the father of my child and now my husband. I promise to love you and treasure you every second of every day forever" Joey smiled "Okay Ross you're turn buddy" Chandler handed Ross a piece of paper. "Rachel I've loved you for so long, you're everything I've always wanted and more, Your love was a precious gift that I once took for granted but living without that love has taught me never to take it for granted again, You've given me friendship, love and a beautiful baby daughter, I love you Rachel and from this moment on I promise to love you always and forever"  
  
Joey grinned "Do you take each other" Ross smiled. "I do" Rachel smiled "I do" "Yeah you do" Joey giggled. "The rings" he said. "I remembered this time" he giggled looking over at Chandler. Ross and Rachel slid the gold rings on each other's fingers. "By the power invested in my by the state of New York and the internet people I now pronounce you man and wife" Joey announced. "Now kiss her!" Joey giggled. Ross smiled as he gently pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her passionately. All their friends and family cheered around them.  
  
Later at the reception the band leader stood at the podium "Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ross Geller" Ross and Rachel came into the room holding hands. John Stamos's *Forever* began to play. "Mrs. Geller would you care to dance" Ross asked softly. She smiled "I'd love too" she said. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they danced.  
  
If every word I said  
  
Could make you laugh  
  
I'd talk forever I ask the sky just what we had  
  
shone forever  
  
If the song I sing to you  
  
Could fill your heart with joy  
  
I'd sing forever Forever  
  
Forever  
  
I've been so happy loving you  
  
Let the love I have for you  
  
Live in your heart  
  
And beat forever  
  
Forever  
  
Forever  
  
I've been so happy loving you  
  
If every word I said  
  
Could make you laugh  
  
I'd talk forever Forever  
  
Forever  
  
I'll be so happy loving you.  
  
"I'll be so happy loving you forever" Ross sang softly to Rachel. "I love you Rachel Geller" he whispered kissing her. "I love you too Ross Geller" Rachel whispered kissing him.  
  
Chandler, Monica, Joey and Phoebe stood together all smiling as they watched their two bestfriends finally together, this time forever they way it was suppose to be. "See she's his lobster" Phoebe giggled.  
  
Chapter 12: TOW They Meet Movie Stars...Joey's staring in another movie and the gang meets his very famous co-stars...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello all. Well here it is folks the Geller/Green wedding!! I hope you al liked it. The song in the fic was featured on the old sitcom Full House Jesse sang it to Rebecca on their wedding day. It's called *Forever* originally by the Beach Boys and later by John Stamos. I think its a very pretty song and fits well for the new Gellers! The next chapter has Joey in a new movie and the gang meets his two very famous co-stars. A famous actor and actress will make an appearance in this chapter. I'm still deciding on who they'll be, But I do promise they'll be good ones. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell me them. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	12. Chapter 12:TOW They Meet Movie Stars

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 12: TOW They Meet Movie Stars  
  
Chandler and Monica were sitting on the sofa in their apartment. Chandler was talking softly to Monica's small belly. Ross and Rachel sat in the chair next to the sofa and Phoebe and Mike were setting on the floor. Rachel smiled. "When Ross talked to Emma when I was pregnant Pheebs thought he was talking to my crotch" she giggled. "Hey" Phoebe whined. "It was an innocent mistake" she chuckled. "Yeah right like my crotch could talk" Rachel laughed. "Hey, hey, hey enough of the crotch talk my baby is listening" Chandler said rubbing Monica's belly.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes "Please Chandler she's a not even born yet" she pointed out. "So you told us to watch the tongue when I kissed Monica before leaving for Tulsa and Emma was just a few weeks old it wasn't like she knew what was going on" he giggled. "Oh whatever" she said leaning back on Ross.  
  
Joey came running in the apartment all excited. "Guys guess what!!" he exclaimed. "Umm you stuffed twenty Oreos in your mouth beating your old record" Chandler joked. Joey looked at him a bit confused "No" he said. "Ooh you proposed to Paige oh no wait Ross is the one who likes to propose" Phoebe giggled. "Thank you for that" Ross stated. "No I got the lead in a new movie!" he said with a big grin. "Oh Joey that's great!" Monica said. "Cool what's it about" Phoebe asked.  
  
Joey plopped down on the sofa next to Chandler. "Well its a romantic comedy about two bestfriends who fall in love and stuff " he said with a smile. "Aww that sounds like our story doesn't it Chandler" Monica sighed laying her head on Chandler's shoulder. "It does doesn't it" he agreed. "Its not about you their names are Chad and Melissa" Joey stated. "Joe what Mon meant is we were bestfriends that fell in love" Chandler said giving Monica a kiss. "Okay that's enough of that" Ross groaned.  
  
Oh okay" Joey said "Guess what else" he said. "I play Chad and the actress that play's Melissa she's hot plus the guy who plays my bestfriend he's like an awesome actor" he told them. "Ooh who are they" Rachel asked with excitement. Joey smiled "You'll find out" he said. "They're coming over here" he added. "Here!" Monica exclaimed "I needs to clean up" she said starting to get up. Chandler pulled her back down. "Mon the place is already spotless" Rachel got more excited. "Here two movies stars are coming here and we get to meet them" she said jumping around excitedly. "Yes but please be cool I have to work them" Joey pleaded.  
  
Rachel smiled "Now you know we're always cool" she said. "Oh yeah what about when you met Chase or Monica having actors sing her bra and chasing the actor in leather pants at my Days roof party" Joey pointed out. Chandler looked at his wife. "You were chasing an actor in leather pants while I was in hell watching a woman complain for hours" he asked. "Did you forget you were married" he added. "Of course not honey I umm I just wanted to know where he got them so I could buy you some" she mumbled.  
  
Chandler was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Oh my God they're here, they're here, the movie stars are here" Rachel jumped around. "Rachel" Joey whined. "Oh I meant the movie stars are here cool" she said sitting back down. Joey walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys" he said to the two people standing there. "Hi Joey" they answered. "Come on in" he said letting them in.  
  
The two stars walked into the apartment. The six people sitting in the living room stared in shock at the very familiar duo standing there. Joey smiled. "Guys these are my friends Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Mike, and Phoebe" he said. He looked at his friends "Guys this is Sandra Bullock and Brad Pitt" Monica was the first one to jump up. "Hi Brad I'm Monica I loved you in Ocean's 11, The Mexican and Legions Of The Fall" she exclaimed. Brad smiled. "Thank you" he said softly "and congratulations on the baby" he added lightly touching her small stomach. "Brad Pitt just touched my stomach!" Monica screamed.  
  
Chandler smiled at Sandra. "Hi I'm Chandler you were awesome in Speed I mean the way you drove that bus" he said. "and my wife dragged me to see Two Weeks Notice you were the best part of that movie you're so cute " he giggled shyly. Sandra laughed "Thanks you're cute too" she said. "Sandra Bullock thinks I'm cute!" he said doing his dance. Rachel walked over to Brad. "Hi" she giggled. "Would you my shirt" she asked sticking her chest out and handing him a marker. Joey shook his head. Brad smiled. "Sure" he said "Sign it to Rachel love Brad" she giggled. "You know you kind of remind me of my wife Jen" he said as he signed her shirt.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Brad and hugged him. "Oh yeah this is nice" she giggled "Pheebs" Mike whined. "Just another minute honey" she said. "Thanks Brad" she whispered as she slapped his ass. Brad laughed and shook his head. Ross walked over to Sandra. "Hi Sandra" he said. "So you know Jurassic Park I had the idea first Steven Steilberg stole it" Sandra nodded "Okay" she answered. "Ross!" Rachel hissed "Nobody wants to hear about boring dinosaurs" she said. "Rach" he whined walking away.  
  
Chapter 13: TOW They Work On The Nursery....The Gang work on Rachel's old room turning it into a nursery...Coming Soon!  
  
Author's Note:, Hello all. Here's the next chapter/episode. I decided on Sandra Bullock. She's beautiful and I love her movies. I just saw Two Weeks Notice and loved it. For the guy. I know Brad was on the show as Will but I couldn't think of any really hot movie guys well except for Matthew Perry of course but anyway I choose Brad I mean yum right! The next one will be the gang working on the nursery for the Bings baby! I really hope they let Mon be pregnant for the last season! Or I'll cry! LOL Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	13. Chapter 13: TOW They Work On The Nursery

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 13: TOW They Work On The Nursery  
  
The gang were sitting around Chandler and Monica's living room. "I'm bored" Joey complained. "Where's Paige" Rachel asked. "She's in Jersey for the weekend visiting her brother" he pouted. "Aww poor Joey" Phoebe teased. "Where's Mike" Joey asked. Phoebe frowned. "He had to work" Chandler yawned "Could I be more bored" Rachel laughed "Yeah you could if Ross was talking about dinosaurs or fossils" she giggled. "Isn't my wife sweet" Ross joked.  
  
Monica smiled "Hey guys I know what we could do" she said excitedly. "I'm not cleaning" Rachel stated. "No not cleaning we could work on the nursery" she said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Aww Mon come on you still have four months before the baby comes" Joey whined. "Joey if we work on the nursery we can order the Joey special afterwards" Monica told him. Joey grinned "Yeah baby"  
  
The gang groaned as they got up and headed to Rachel's old room. "Man Mon you do always win" Chandler stated. "I know!" she exclaimed as she walked into the bedroom. "Okay Rach you and Pheebs can start putting her clothes in the closet" Monica said handing Rachel several bags. "Wow she's not even born and she has more clothes than me" Rachel giggled. "Joey you and Chandler can set up the crib" Monica instructed. "Do I have to" Joey whined "Well no but you did such a great job with that entertainment center I thought you'd be an expert at cribs" she answered. "Well in that case come on Chandler" he grinned.  
  
Monica turned to Ross. "You and I are gonna paint" she said handing him a paint brush. "and no dinosaurs" she added. "Fine" Ross whined. "Start with the trim" she told him. "Light pink" he mumbled dipping the brush in the paint. "So girlie" he added. "Well she is a girl" Monica smiled rubbing her belly.  
  
Chandler and Joey stood back and admired their work. "Think Mon will approve" Joey whispered. "Approve of what" Monica asked. Chandler laughed "What's so funny" she asked. "you have paint on your nose" he said lightly touching her nose. "Oh" she giggled. "So you finished the crib" she said. He nodded and stepped aside so she could see it. Monica gazed at it. It was beautiful. The bumper and the blanket were light pink like the paint. There was a little teddy bear wearing a chef's hat, a couple dinosaurs and two little pillows one said *Daddy's little girl* and the other had Our baby on it and a place for her name and birthdate. "Oh Chandler" Monica whispered "Its...its beautiful" she said with tears in her eyes. She hugged him and then Joey.  
  
Rachel and Phoebe finished hanging up the baby's clothes and went to work on something else. When they were done they called Chandler and Monica over. "What" they asked. "Well Pheebs and I finished with the clothes so we did this" Rachel said. Phoebe moved from in front of the small dresser in the room. "Surprise" she giggled raising her arms in the air.  
  
They had painted the dresser light pink and on top was a little pink lamp that had the word baby on it, a baby monitor and an assortment of pictures. Monica's framed sonogram was in the middle and around it were pictures of Chandler and Monica, both of their parents, Emma and Ben, and a group shot of the gang. "Aww you guys" Monica whispered. Rachel smiled "We thought she should have her family around her while she's sleeping" she said. "That...that's so sweet" Chandler sniffed. "Why Chandler Bing are you crying" Phoebe giggled. "Uh no there's something in my eye" he said wiping his eyes. "Oh yeah sure" Phoebe joked.  
  
Ross put the finishing touches on the walls. He stood back and looked at his work. He smiled. "Mon I'm done" he called out. Everyone turned to look at Ross. Monica gasped when she saw the walls of the nursery. Ross had painted cute little angel bears and dinosaurs. "I know you said no dinosaurs but" he was stopped by Monica hugging him. "Its okay they're cute I love it" she whimpered. "Really" Ross asked. "Yuh huh cute little bears and dinosaurs with little angel wings and halos they're adorable" she said with a smile. "There's one more thing" he said. "Turn off the light" he instructed. "Why" she asked. "Just do it or I'll kick your butt" he joked. "Hey I may be five months pregnant but I could still kick your ass" she giggled as she turned off the light.  
  
Once the room was dark the walls and ceiling glowed with lots of little painted stars. "Pretty cool huh her own planetarium" Ross giggled. "Ross its...its beautiful" Monica whispered. "Isn't it Chandler" she added "Its amazing" he answered. "Our baby sure is lucky" he added as she set his hand on Monica's stomach. "So are we" Monica said sighing softly as she set her head on Chandler's shoulder and gazed at the glowing little stars.  
  
"Okay can we order the Joey special now I'm hungry" Joey whined breaking the silence. "Joey!" everyone giggled.  
  
Chapter 14: TOW Richard...Monica gets a surprise visit from Richard...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello all. Here's the next chapter/episode! I know it doesn't really end the way a Friends eppy would but oh well! Don't worry Richard's visit in the next one won't wreck things for C&M! Me destroy C&M's beautiful love story never!! No Richard will make Chandler nervous and stuff though! "The big tree!" LOL. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	14. Chapter 14: TOW Richard

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 14: TOW Richard  
  
Monica whistled happily as she got her cleaning supplies together. It was her day off and that's how she spent her days off. She cleaned the apartment and made dinner for Chandler. She fluffed the pillows on the sofa, dusted the tv and the tables, straightened out the magazines on the coffee table and moved the green ottoman. "Who keeps moving that thing" she mumbled. She went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. "Yummy, yummy I got love in my tummy" she sang. "I do rock that one" she giggled as she put the lasagna in the oven.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be" she said as she walked over to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see who was standing there. "Richard" she said. "Hi Monica" he said with a smile. "Wh...what are you doing here" she asked. "Well I was in the city visiting my son so I thought I'd stop by" he answered. "Oh, so how is Tim" she asked. "He's good, uh Mon do you think I could come in" he asked. "Oh yeah sure" she said moving and letting him in.  
  
"So how are things with you Monica" he asked sitting down on the sofa. "Umm good, would you like something to drink or something" she asked. "A beer would be nice" he said. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed one of Chandler's beers. She handed it to him. "So what's new" Richard asked. Monica took off her apron and sat down. That's when Richard noticed her small stomach. "Wow" he said softly. "I know I'm huge aren't I" she giggled rubbing her belly. "No you, you look great" he told her. 'So when is the big day" he asked. "In a little over three months" she said happily. Richard raised his hand "May I" he asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
Chandler walked into the apartment "Honey I'm" he stopped when he saw Richard sitting on the sofa with his hand on Monica's stomach. "Richard what umm what, what are you doing here" he stuttered nervously. "Chandler its nice to see you again" he said with a smile. "I was in the city visiting my son so I decided to stop by" Chandler nodded. "Oh how, how, nice" he stuttered. "Mon can I talk to you for a minute" Chandler asked.  
  
Monica sighed softly as she stood up and followed Chandler to their bedroom. "Why is he here" Chandler asked "Honey calm down he's just here to say hi" Monica said softly. "No, no, no he's here to try and get you back isn't he" he panicked "The big tree" he added. Monica laughed "Chandler listen to me" she whispered "Even if that were true it wouldn't matter I love you" she said. "I married you" she said showing him her ring "and I'm having your baby" she said rubbing her belly. "You have nothing to worry about I'm yours now and forever" she said giving him a soft kiss.  
  
Joey came into the apartment "Mon is the lasagna done yet I'm hungry" he whined. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Richard. "Richard!" He smiled "Hello Joey" Joey panicked "Where is she, where's Monica" he asked. "Monica, Monica" he called. Richard laughed. "She's in the bedroom with Chandler" he said. "Oh" Joey answered. "You know if you're here to win her back you're out of luck she's married to Chandler I married them" he informed him. "Really I didn't know you were a minister" Richard said surprised "Oh I'm not I got ordained on the internet I married Ross and Rachel too" Richard nodded "Cool" Joey smiled "Hey you still have the Jaguar" he asked. "Yep" he answered.  
  
Chandler and Monica came out of the bedroom and saw Joey talking to Richard. "Chandler its Richard, Richard's here" Joey said with wide eyes. "Naw really I thought it was Tom Selleck" Chandler said sarcastically. Joey looked at him. "He does kinda look like Magnum PI doesn't he" he giggled. Richard looked from Monica to Chandler "I guess I was wrong about you, you really were willing to give Monica everything she wanted" Chandler smiled "Yeah well she's the love of my life and like I said we were meant to be together" he said wrapping his arm around her. "To think there was a time I thought you were gay" Richard laughed. Chandler groaned and made his trademark noise. "Yeah funny" he mumbled.  
  
Chapter 15: TOW Rachel's Bad Hair Day....Rachel has a bad hair day...Coming Soon!! 


	15. Chapter 15: TOW Rachel's Bad Hair Day

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 15: TOW Rachel's Bad Hair Day  
  
Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe were sitting around Monica's kitchen table. "Damn it" Monica mumbled as she slowly stood up. "What's wrong" Rachel asked. "I gotta pee again" Rachel laughed "Now you know how I felt" Phoebe nodded "Be lucky its only one baby I had three " she giggled. Monica groaned as she headed to the bathroom. Rachel looked at her watch. "Oh shoot I gotta go I have a hair appointment in twenty minutes" she said. "Pheebs tell Mon I'll see her later." Phoebe smiled "You know I can cut your hair for you" Rachel gave her a look "I don't think so" Phoebe frowned "I cut Joey's all the time and I've cut Chandler's too " she said. "What about Monica's hair she wanted Demi Moore and you gave her Dudley Moore" Rachel pointed out.  
  
Phoebe sighed "Fine but I would've made you look hot" Rachel laughed as she left. Monica came out of the bathroom "Where'd Rach go" she asked. "To get her hair cut" Phoebe said. " I told her I'd do it but she wouldn't let me" Monica smiled "Smart girl" Phoebe pouted "Hey" she whined "Joey and Chandler love my hair cuts" Monica sat down "Yeah but they're boys they don't care about their hair."  
  
Later that day the gang was hanging out at Monica and Chandler's when Rachel walked in. Her hair looked awful. It was cut unevenly and all frizzed out. Chandler laughed "What happened did you have a fight with a weed wacker and lose" Rachel stomped her foot "Chandler!" she whined "Honey I think you look great" Ross said trying not to laugh. "No I don't" she whined. "Hans my regular hairdresser wasn't there so they stuck me with his assistant Ricardo" she said. "And he messed up my hair" she cried.  
  
Phoebe laughed "This is gonna make a great song" she grabbed her guitar and started to sing. "Rachel went to the beauty shop and they chopped, chopped, chopped and now her head looks like a mop, she cried its not fair look what they did to my hair but I say ha ha my heart bleeds you should've got it cut by Pheebs!" she sang. Everyone laughed. "Good one Pheebs" Joey chuckled. "I'm so gonna sing that at Central Perk" Phoebe giggled.  
  
"Ha ha funny" Rachel smirked. "Mon you have to help me fix it" she whined. "Okay" Monica said looking at Rachel's hair. "But this looks like a job for two people I think we'll need Phoebe's help" Rachel sighed. "Fine" Phoebe smiled "Oh yay I get to cut Rachel's hair" she giggled. "Hey if you want I can run down to the hardware store and get you some hedge trimmers" Chandler joked. Ross and Joey laughed giving Chandler high five's. "Men suck!" Rachel hissed as she slammed the bedroom door.  
  
Rachel sat with her back to the mirror as Phoebe and Monica did their best to fix her hair. After the final snip was made Phoebe smiled. "Finished" she said Rachel turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped. "Pheebs!" she screamed "What did you do, I look like Tom Cruise" she cried. "Hey Tom Cruise is hot and I did say I'd make you look hot" Phoebe giggled. "Phoebe!" Rachel cried as she jumped out of her chair. "Umm is that Mike" Phoebe said. "Okay coming Mike" she said running from the room.  
  
Chapter 16: TOW Baby Names....Chandler and Monica discuss m names for their baby with a little "help" from their friends.  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter/episode 15 of my version of season 10. I hope you like it. Also I hope I did an okay song for Pheebs I tried to think like her and that's what I came up with. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	16. Chapter 16: TOW Baby Names

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 16: TOW Baby Names  
  
The gang was sitting in Central Perk along with Mike and Paige. Chandler had his arm draped over Monica's shoulder and his fingers were entwined with hers. Her free hand rested on her belly. Rachel smiled. "Can you believe that pretty soon there's gonna be another baby in the group" Joey's eyes grew wide. "Rach are you pregnant" he asked. "No Joe I was talking about Monica and Chandler's baby" she said. "Oh yeah little Josephine" Joey said with a giggle. "Sorry Joey but that's not her name" Monica said. "Aww man" Joey whined. "So what is her name" Phoebe asked. "Hint Phoebe" she giggled. "Sorry Pheebs but no" Chandler chuckled. "Okay then what is it gonna be" Ross asked.  
  
Monica sighed softly "She doesn't have a name yet" she said rubbing her belly. "What" Rachel laughed "Ms I have everything planned years before hand doesn't have a name for her baby" she giggled. "I know!" Monica said "But I did have a girl's name picked out but someone used it for their daughter" she laughed. "Hey you said I could use it." Rachel whined. "I know my niece was clearly an Emma" She sighed "This is so not me I'm due in six weeks and still have no name for her yet" she said. "Yeah well you vetoed all my choices" Chandler stated. "I refuse to name my daughter Yasmine, Summer, or Neeley" Monica said.  
  
Joey grinned "Those are hot names of hot girls on Baywatch what's not to like" Rachel looked at him and then at Monica. "Well what names do you like Mon" she asked. " Lil Debbie, Hostess, and Betty Crocker" Chandler joked. "Oh shut up" Monica giggled playfully hitting his arm. "I liked Morgan, Regina, and Sarah but of course he hates them all" she said pointing at her husband. "Regina that's me" Phoebe giggled "Hi I'm Regina Falangie" she chuckled. "What about Rachel "Rachel suggested with a smile. "No go with Paige its a great name" Paige giggled. Ross smiled "Hey how about Rossette" he laughed. "No!" both Monica and Chandler said. "Hey it can't be worse than Muriel" he laughed.  
  
Chandler laughed "Yeah okay Ross Eustace Geller" Everyone laughed. Ross's eyes grew wide "Chandler!" he whined. "What about Denise or Lily" Phoebe suggested. Chandler and Monica shook their heads. "Nora or Judy" Rachel said.  
  
"No way I'm not naming her after my mom" Monica said. "My mom either" Chandler added. "Okay how about Jackie or Charlene" Joey giggled. "No we're not gonna name her after our dads either" Chandler stated. "Name her Monica" Mike said. "No it would be too confusing with two Monicas, Rachels or Phoebes" Monica answered. "Mona" Ross said "Mona eww" Monica giggled. "What was wrong with Mona" he whined.  
  
"Ooh how about Janice or Kathy" Joey joked. "No way in hell my baby is having the same name as any of Chandler's ex girlfriends!" Monica laughed. "Oh I know Marcela" Ross laughed. "You want us to name our baby after a monkey, really" Chandler asked. "Laphoo" Rachel laughed. "Oh come on" Chandler laughed "You guys are crazy what's next is Joey gonna suggest Hugsy" Joey smiled "Dude that would be so cool" he giggled. "You know what you should call her" Phoebe said with a smile. "What Pheebs" Monica asked. "Baby girl Bing" she said. "Its prefect" she giggled. Monica rolled her eyes 'Don't think so Pheebs" She sighed "See I told you I was screwed nothing goes with Bing" She looked at Chandler "Why is your last name Bing" she joked.  
  
"It was either that or Rollypollyollie my parents flipped a coin and Bing won" Chandler joked. "Ha ha honey" Monica smirked. "Our little girl will be here in six weeks and she doesn't have a name" Monica whined. "Aww honey don't worry we'll find one and its gonna be prefect just like her" he said rubbing her belly. She smiled "You're so sweet, I love you" she said kissing him. "I did not need to see that" Ross joked.  
  
Chapter 17: TOW Chandler Becomes A Dad Pt.1......Monica goes in to labor and Chandler gets nervous about becoming a dad...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter/episode. I hope you all like it. I'm not sure if season 10 is gonna have 18 or 24 episodes so I'm gonna do it in between so my series will have 22 chapters/episodes. So 17 and 18 will be the birth of the Bing baby then 19 and 20 will be well I'm not sure yet hee hee, then 21 and 22 will be my series finale. I don't want the show to end! I'm so gonna cry I mean how can I saw good bye to Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey!! They've been like my family that I visited every Thursday night for 10 years! I mean I've seen Ross and Rachel get together, break up , get together, break up LOL I saw Chandler and Monica fall in love and get married, I cried with them when they found out they may never have kids. "I've seen Pheebs have her heart broken by David and Mike. I love my Friends!! I don't want them to go!! ( sniff, sniff! Okay I'm a sappy Friends addicted loony tone! LOL. Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	17. Chapter 17: TOW Chandler Becomes A Dad

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season 10  
  
Chapter 17: TOW Chandler Becomes A Dad Pt.1  
  
Monica groaned as she fanned herself. It was only the beginning of May but it was already like ninety degrees outside and even thought the air was on in the apartment she was still one very hot uncomfortable pregnant woman. She still had two weeks before her due date. Chandler came in. "Hey honey" he said. ""Don't honey me" she snapped. "You did this to me" she complained. "I'm fat, hot, and miserable and it's all your fault" she hissed. "Whoa mood swing" he whispered. "I heard that!" she said. She looked down at her large belly. "Get out, get out, get out" she whined. Chandler laughed "At least you're not past due like Rachel was" Monica glared at him. "Oh shut up and get me some ice cream" she ordered.  
  
Chandler went to the freezer " We have chocolate chip cookie dough and strawberry cheesecake which do you want" he asked. "Both" she answered. "Honey isn't that a bit much" he giggled. "Chandler!" she snapped. "Man I hope she has the baby soon" he mumbled as he walked over and handed her the ice cream and a spoon. She looked at the pints of ice cream. She sighed "Where's the whipped cream and cherries" she asked. "You didn't asked for them" he pointed out. "So" she said. She looked at him. "Well" she said. "What" he asked. "My whipped cream and cherries aren't gonna get themselves" she snapped. He groaned as he got up and went back to the kitchen. He came back handing her a jar of cherries and a tub of cool whip "Here" he said.  
  
Monica glared at him again. "No Chandler not cool whip I want the stuff in the spray can!" she hissed. "Mon they're the same thing" he said. "No they're not!" she said. "I want the stuff in the spray can" she whined "But we don't have any we just have cool whip" he said. "Then go to the store and get me some" she said. "But Mon its like ninety degrees outside" he whined. "I'm sitting here hot miserable, and eight and half months pregnant with your baby and you can't even go to the store and get me some of the stuff in the spray can" Chandler rolled his eyes "Fine Mon if it means that much I'll go" he said as he got up. She smiled and then frowned "You know what I better go you'll probably mess it up anyway" she hissed.  
  
Chandler turned to look at her. "That's it" he said walking back over to her. He sat down and grabbed her pulling her into his arms and kissed her. She pushed him away. "Chandler what the hell are you doing" she asked. "I'm getting this baby out of you" he said kissing her again. "Chandler!" she said pushing him again. "What it worked for Rachel and Ross" he said "and if kissing doesn't work we can have sex I'm not worried about opening up a can of worms" he giggled. Monica sighed. "Look I'm not having sex with you" she said. "Having sex with you is what got me in this misery in the first place" she said trying to stand up. "I'm going to go eat my ice cream in a nice cool bath" She still couldn't get up. "Chandler" she whined. Chandler stood up and helped her to her feet. He watched her waddle to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
Half an hour later Monica stuck her head out the bathroom door. Chandler was sitting on the sofa with Joey and Phoebe. "Umm Chandler honey can you come here a minute" she said. "Hey Mon" Phoebe giggled. "Hey Pheebs, Joey" she said. "Chandler" she whined. He groaned as he got up and walked to the bathroom. She pulled him in. He smiled when he saw her wrapped up in a big fuzzy white towel. "Mmm did you change your minds about the sex" he whispered. "No" she said. "Chandler I...I think its time" she said with a smile. "Time for what" he asked. "Time to become parents" she grinned as she rubbed her belly. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Are, are, are you saying you're, you're in labor" he stuttered nervously. She smiled and nodded.  
  
Chandler ran from the bathroom "My labor in wife" he shouted nervously to his friends. Phoebe laughed. "Do you mean your wife is in labor" He nodded "Yeah that's what I said." Joey's eyes popped out. "His wife is in labor oh my God Monica's having the baby!" he exclaimed. "There you go" Phoebe smiled. "Umm you call Ross and Rachel, Mon's parents, and my mom" Chandler rambled. "I...I'll get Mon and the bag" he said. Phoebe nodded. Chandler ran to the bedroom and grabbed Monica's bag from the closet. He raced to the front door. Joey looked at him. "Dude aren't you forgetting something" he chuckled. "Oh yeah the keys to the Porsha thanks Joe" he said grabbing the kyes out of the bowel sitting on the counter.  
  
Mon came out of the bathroom wearing a summer dress. "Umm honey I think he me" she said. "Oh my Gods honey I...I'm so sorry" he said nervously. "That's okay" she whispered. "But we better get moving" she said. "Oww" she whined as she had a contraction. Chandler grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the door. "Chandler, honey slow down" she giggled. "But you can't have the baby here I don't know how to deliver a baby" he said. "Ooh I do" Phoebe giggled. "I mean I did give birth to triplets" she smiled. Monica started to laugh but another contraction stopped her. "Oww" she whined. Just then her water broke. "umm honey yeah lets go" she said.  
  
Chandler put his arm around her and guided her out as Phoebe and Joey followed. Joey smiled and patted Chandler's back. "You're about to become a dad" he said. "My boy's all grown up" he said with a smile. Chandler loosened his tie. "Oh my God I...I'm gonna be a dad" he stuttered.  
  
Chapter 18: TOW Chandler Becomes A Dad Pt:2.....Chandler counties to be nervous and Monica has the baby...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello all here's the next chapter/episode. Hope you all like it. the birth of baby Bing is next!! Cookie dough and Strawberry cheesecake are my two favorite ice cream flavors! Heehee. I know Mon was pretty moody and mean to Chandler but I figured she's hot and miserable so she'd be pretty moody. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	18. Chapter 18: TOW Chandler Becomes A Dad P...

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season  
  
Chapter 18: TOW Chandler Becomes A Dad Pt:2  
  
Chandler raced into Beth Israel Hospital with Monica. Joey and Phoebe were right behind him. He ran up to the admit desk "I...I'm Chandler Wife my Bing is having a baby" The young woman behind the desk chuckled. "Do you mean you're Chandler Bing and your wife is having a baby" she asked. "Yes isn't that what I said" he rambled nervously. The woman smiled. "Okay what's her name" she asked. "No offense but my wife is in labor here I'll tell you the baby's name later" The woman laughed "No your wife's name not the baby's" she said. "Oh" he said feeling embarrassed. " Monica Geller Bing." The woman came from behind the desk. She got a wheelchair. "Okay Mrs. Bing if you'll have a seat we'll get you to a room"  
  
Monica sat down in the wheelchair. She looked up at Chandler and smiled. "This is it Chandler we're gonna be parents" she said her eyes sparkling with tears. Chandler nervously loosened his tie again as they headed to Monica's room.  
  
Joey and Phoebe smiled as they watched their friends. "Can you believe Chandler is gonna be a daddy" Phoebe said with a grin. Ross, Rachel, Mike , and Paige came running in. "Where are they" Ross asked. "Did she have the baby yet" Rachel asked. "They're in a labor room and no the baby isn't here yet" Phoebe answered. "Good I was afraid we'd miss it because someone was taking forever to get ready again" Ross giggled. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Men have no idea what it takes for a woman to get ready" she said. "Yeah" both Phoebe and Paige agreed.  
  
Mike sat down beside Phoebe. "This is pretty exciting huh" he said. "I've never waited for a baby to be born before" Phoebe smiled "Well honey the miracle of birth is pretty much a snooze fest" she giggled. He smiled "Yeah but I bet it'll be different when you're having our baby" he whispered kissing her. She looked at him. "Our baby" she asked. "Sure" he said. "I've thought about it and just because my first marriage was a nightmare that doesn't mean my next marriage will be the same" He smiled again. "I love you Phoebe I want to be with you forever ,I want to raise a family with you and grow old with you" he said. "Aww" she giggled. "I love you too Mike and I want all that with you too"  
  
The Gellers and Nora Bing came running in to join the gang. "Is the baby here yet" Jack asked. "Nope not yet dad" Ross said. "See Jack I told you we wouldn't miss it" Judy added. "As long as it takes you to get ready I thought we would" he said. He looked at Ross. "I tell you son women take forever getting ready" Ross nodded. "Thank you" he stated.  
  
Monica was sitting up in bed. Chandler sat beside her gently rubbing her lower back. "Oww, oww, oww" she cried as she had a contraction. "That must have been a pretty bad one" Chandler said softly. "You think" Monica whined. Another contraction came and Monica grabbed Chandler's hands squeezing them. Once it passed she began to cry. "I can't do this Chandler I'm not strong enough" she cried. "Of course you can honey" he whispered. "You're just as strong as Pheebs and Rach if not stronger if they can do this then I know you can because you're Monica" he said kissing her sweaty forehead. "I love you Chandler" she whispered "I love you too Mon"  
  
There was a knock and then their friends and their parents came in. "Hey guys" Rachel said with a smile. "How are you holding up Mon" she asked. "Oh remember when you tried to blow a St. Bernard out your ass" Monica giggled stealing Rach's line. Rachel laughed "I know that feeling" Monica grabbed Chandler's hands again as she had another contraction. "How can women do this" she whined after it passed. "I know what you mean darling" Nora said patting her knee. "I was in labor with Chandler for twenty eight hours and then to top it off he had a huge head so I don't know what was worse labor or pushing." Monica groaned and looked at Chandler "She better not have your head" she whined.  
  
"Hey be glad she's not a breech baby that hurt like a son of a bitch" Rachel said. "I had three babies at the same time now that hurt like a son of a bitch" Phoebe giggled. Monica was crying again. "Guys stop you're scaring Mon" Chandler told them. Judy sat down by her daughter. "Don't worry sweeite, yes its gonna hurt but just think about what you get after all the pain is gone" she said. "You get to hold you and Chandler's baby in your arms" She smiled. "Holding you and Ross for the first time and seeing your little faces made all the pain worth it." Monica smiled. "Thank you mom" she said.  
  
Dr. Long came in. She smiled when she saw Rachel. "Hello Rachel how are you, how's little Emma" she asked. "I'm great Dr. Long, Emma's great too she's walking now so she gets into everything" Monica groaned as another contraction came. "Umm I don't mean to break up this little reunion but I'm having a baby over here" she said. Rachel smiled. "We're sorry Mon" she said. Everyone hugged her and Chandler and wished them luck as they left the room. Dr. Long smiled "Okay Monica lets do a quick check to see where we're at" Dr. Long smiled. "You're at ten centimeters" she said "You're about to become parents" Chandler began to nervously loosen his tie yet again.  
  
Monica was taken to the delivery room. Chandler walked in a few minutes later wearing scrubs. Monica smiled. "Oh yeah we're getting you some of those Mr. Sexy" she whispered. Chandler laughed "Okay but first lets have a baby" he said kissing her forehead. Dr. Long stood in front of Monica. "Okay Monica when you have your next contraction I want you to push" Monica nodded and not even ten seconds later she had a contraction. Chandler held her hand in his and with his other hand he held Monica's leg as she pushed. "You're doing great Monica I can see the head" Dr. Long told her. Chandler looked over and he too saw his daughter's head "Oh my God Mon she's coming I see her ,she has dark hair just like you" he gushed.  
  
"Really" Monica whined as she continued to push. She fell back on the pillow. "That's it I can't do this anymore" she cried. She looked at Chandler. "Chandler, honey can you finish for me" He laughed " If I could do that I'd be on Ripley's Believe It or Not" Dr. Long looked up at her. "Come on Monica you're almost there we just need one more really good push" Monica groaned. "If I must" Monica pushed with all the strength she had left. Chandler watched in amazement as his daughter was born. "Oh my God, Mon she's here" he whispered kissing her forehead. "Our daughter's here" he said as the baby let out her first little cry.  
  
Dr. Long placed the baby in Monica's arms. "Congratulations" she said softly. Monica gazed lovingly at the baby in her arms. She yawned and waved her tiny fists in the air. Tears filled Monica's eyes as she looked at Chandler. "Look at her" she whispered "She's ours, yours and mine" she said. "Our beautiful prefect little angel" Chandler smiled "Eh I don't know I still think you should've went with Zack" he joked. "Chandler!" she said. "That was so not funny" She looked at their daughter cuddled in her arms. "She looks like you Chandler" she grinned. "She has your eyes and that cute little freckle thing on her cheek just like you" Chandler smiled. "She has your lips and hair" Monica smiled "I know!"  
  
Monica unwrapped the baby a little and looked at her chest. "Mon. honey what are you doing" Chandler asked. "Oh just checking to see if she has a third nipple" she told him. "and she does" Chandler looked at her "What, let me see" he said his voice all squeaky. Monica laughed "I'm kidding" Chandler frowned "Mon that was so not funny" he said "I was worried that I had passed my deformity to my baby" Monica smiled "Aww honey I'm sorry" she giggled kissing him.  
  
A little later Monica was sitting in her room with Chandler sitting beside her with the baby in his arms when the gang came in with a bunch of pink balloons and a big pink bunny. Monica laughed when she saw the bunny. "That reminds me of Chandler's Halloween costume" Chandler didn't laugh he made his trademark noise. "Aww is that the baby" Joey asked pointing at the baby in Chandler's arms. "No Joe this is my midget friend Hedi" Chandler said sarcastically. Chandler smiled "Yes this is the baby" Phoebe smiled " I wanna hold her" He placed the baby in her arms. "Aww she's so cute, she looks like you Chandler" She smiled at the baby. "I could just eat you up" she giggled in a baby voice.  
  
Rachel looked at the baby in Phoebe's arms "She's beautiful" she said. "Have you guys decided on a name for her yet" she asked. Monica smiled "Yeah we did" Chandler smiled as he touched his daughter's tiny fist. "Guys this is Ceana Muriel Bing" Phoebe smiled at the baby in her arms "Hi there Ceana I'm your aunt Phoebe and I'll make sure your aura is always clean " The baby blinked and yawned. "Okay my turn" Rachel said holding her arms out. Phoebe laughed as she handed her the baby. "Hi Ceana I'm your aunt Rachel I'll get you all the new Ralph Lauren baby clothes" she giggled. "I wanna hold her" Joey whined. Rachel placed the baby in his arms. "Hey Ceana I'm you uncle Joey and Hugsy is off limits"  
  
Ross was next "Hi Ceana I'm your uncle Ross please don't get fat like your mommy did when she was little" Jack, Judy and Nora each took their turn holding their new granddaughter. Now she was back in her mommy's arms. Monica loved her friends but she was glad they had left. Joey was whining he was hungry so they all went to the cafeteria. She smiled at the baby sleeping in her arms. She looked at Chandler who was sitting beside her. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Thank you Chandler" she said softly. "For what" he asked. "For Ceana, us, everything" she whispered. "I love you" she said. Chandler smiled "I love you too" he said. They both looked down ant the baby. "Mommy and daddy love you Ceana you're our little angel now and forever" Chandler whispered as he pulled his family into his arms and held them close.  
  
Chapter 19: TOW Ceana Is Up All Night....Ceana keeps Chandler and Monica up all night...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter/episode 18. The Bing baby has arrived. The name Ceana came from Baby names .com it means God was gracious so I thought it was prefect plus I thought it was a pretty name. Anyway pretty please read and review. Thanx! 


	19. Chapter 19: TOW Ceana's Up All Night

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis, and Ceana Bing are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season  
  
Chapter 19: TOW Ceana Is Up All Night  
  
Monica smiled as she laid Ceana down in her crib. Chandler came into the nursery behind Monica. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's beautiful isn't she" he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck. "In fact she came out so prefect I thought we could get started on her little brother or sister" he said kissing her neck again. She turned in his arms so she was facing him. "Honey I told you already none of that for four more weeks okay" she said with a smile. "You know its your fault" he whispered "How is it my fault" she asked. "For being so irresistibly hot and sexy" he whispered kissing her. "Okay you got me I'm guilty" she grinned. She glanced at the baby. "Sweeite we should try and get some sleep before she wakes up" she whispered.  
  
Chandler smiled "Hey why do I need sleep you're the one that gets up with her" Monica playfully hit him. "What" he giggled "It'd not my fault I can't breast feed" he joked. "You jerk" she joked. "Come on lets go to bed" she said taking his hand and leading him out of the nursery.  
  
Sometime later Monica was suddenly woken up by the sounds of a crying baby. "Mommy's coming" she whispered. "and so's daddy" she said She shook Chandler but he didn't budge. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. "What, what" he said jumping up. Monica grinned "Good you're up you can help me with the baby" she said. He groaned as he got up and followed her to the nursery.  
  
Several hours later Ceana was still awake and still fussy. "What's wrong with her" Chandler asked. "How should I know" Monica whined "She's been feed, burped and changed" she said "I've rocked her, bounced her and sung to her but nothing's working" she whined. "Let me try" he said. "With pleasure" she said placing the baby in his arms. After only a few minutes Chandler hand's the baby back to her. "You're right nothing works" he said. She glared at him before turning her attention back to the baby.  
  
Ross and Rachel walked in. "My God what is wrong with her" Rachel asked. "We heard her across the street" Ross added. Monica looked at Rachel " I don't know what's wrong with her I've tried everything" she said as she bounced the baby lightly in her arms. Joey came in with his blue mouth guard in his mouth. "Dude can you keep it down I'm trying to get some sleep" he mumbled. "On my God you still have that thing" Chandler laughed.  
  
Rachel took the crying baby from Monica. "I bet Rachel super aunt will get her to go to sleep" she said with a smile. After a few minutes she too handed the baby back to her. "Okay no good can come from having sex with Chandler" she said. Chandler gave her a look and made his trademark noise. Monica was beginning to worry. "Maybe something's wrong with her" she whispered. "She's fine Mon she's just hit the terrible twos about two years to soon" Chandler joked. "Okay then maybe its just me maybe I'm just a terrible mother" she whined. "Oh Mon that's not true you're a great mom" Chandler assured her. "Oh yeah then why can't I comfort my own baby" she whined.  
  
Chandler smiled "Hey don't feel bad I couldn't comfort her either and neither could Rachel" Ross yawned "I haven't been up this late since Joey and I got stuck on the roof" he said. Joey laughed "Dude that was fun remember the hot girls I was looking at" he giggled. "Yeah you used the pipe holding the door open and that's how we got stuck up there" Ross said. "The last time Mon and I were up this late Mon fell asleep in the middle of sex" Chandler laughed. Everyone laughed. "Chandler!" Monica whined.  
  
Everyone had been so busy talking and laughing none of them noticed little Ceana had fallen asleep in Monica's arms nor did they notice it was the crack of dawn.  
  
Later that morning Phoebe walked in with a smile. She chuckled when she saw Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel and Joey spread out around the room sleeping. She saw Ceana girgling in Monica's arms. Phoebe gently picked her up. "Hey you blue eyed cutie did you keep everyone up last night" she whispered. "I'm glad I live three blocks away" she giggled.  
  
Chapter 20: TOW All The News...Everyone has they're own news to share with the gang....Coming Soon! (This chapter will lead into my two part series finale.)  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Okay not on of my better chapters but here's chapter/episode 19. Hope you like it anyway! LOL. There's only three episodes left in my series! I wish Friends didn't have to end!! I love them all!! Its so hard to say goodbye!!! (Ooh! I may use that song in the finale among others!!) Okay enough of my babbling! Please read and review. Thanx! 


	20. Chapter 20: TOW All The News

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis, and Ceana Bing are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the season  
  
Chapter 20: TOW All The News  
  
Rachel smiled as she looked at a framed photo of her, Ross, and Emma. After ten years she was finally happy. She finally had everything she wanted. She was with Ross and they had Emma plus she and Ross just found out that their little family was going to get a little bigger. "I gotta tell the guys" she giggled setting her hand on her stomach.  
  
Joey set the phone down on its receiver. He sighed as he sat down in his baraclounger. He had a big decision to make. Estelle had called telling him a Hollywood producer had seen him in Over There and his new movie More Than Friends which had just opened in theaters. She said the producer had offered him a starring role in his own television show and if he were to take it he'd have to move to LA. He didn't know if he could leave New York, his friends, his girlfriend. Before finding out about the offer he was set to ask Paige to move in with him. He didn't know what to do. How was he gonna choose between his friends, his home and an opportunity that could forward his career. He needed to talk to Chandler. He got up and headed across the hall.  
  
Mike laughed as he watched Phoebe wiggle her ring finger. "I'm getting married! Yay for me!" she giggled. "I have to get the prefect dress that highlights my breasts an obvious but classy way" Mike smiled "I love you Pheebs" She smiled too. "Aww I love you too Mike" She looked at the ring again. "Mrs. Mike Hanagen" she said. "Oh yeah its me" she laughed. "The gang is gonna be so happy for me" she said. She looked at Mike "I umm I mean us sweeite" she said. She sighed happily as she leaned back in Mikes arms. She'd never feel left out again when Rachel and Monica talked about their husbands and kids and stuff.  
  
Monica was sitting on the sofa with Ceana on her shoulder gently patting her back. Chandler walked in. He smiled when he saw his family. "Hey beautiful" he said. "Hi honey" Monica answered. "I was talking to Ceana" he joked. "Oh so I'm not beautiful anymore" she said pretending to be hurt. He sat down beside her. "Come on Mon you know you'll always be beautiful to me" he said kissing her softly then placing a small kiss on the baby's head. "That's better Bing" she said with a smile. He smiled. "Guess what" he said. "Umm the 5th dentist caved" she giggled. "Ha ha you're starting to sound like me" he chuckled. "I know!" she joked. "Anyway" Chandler said. "We got it" he said. She smiled "We did!" she exclaimed. "Yeah we got the house!" he said hugging her. "So you think we should tell the guys now" he asked.  
  
Monica sighed softly. "I'm happy we got the house but I'm gonna miss this apartment and our friends." Chandler nodded. "I know but we're only moving to Scarsdale we'll still see the guys all the time" he assured her. "Yeah you're right" she said happily. "I know!" he joked. "Now you're starting to sound like me" she giggled as she and Ceana snuggled into his arms.  
  
Ross picked up his briefcase and looked up his office. His life was finally prefect. Rachel was his wife, they had Emma and they'd soon have another baby plus he'd just been made head of the paleontology department at NYU. "Could I be any happier" he giggled mimicking Chandler. He smiled as he headed home to share the news with his wife and friends.  
  
Chapter 21: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 1.....The first part of the final Friends. Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's the next Chapter/Episode. I'm trying to decide what Joey should do. Should he except the job and move to LA or stay in New York? Well the final episode/chapter is coming soon. I haven't even started it yet and I'm getting all teary eyed. I've got so many ides for it! Who knows it may end up being 3 or even 4 chapters long! LOL. I wish it didn't have to end I'm gonna miss my Friends!! "How you doin!" "I know!" "Could I be any sadder!" "We were on a break!" "Smelly cat, smelly cat its not your fault" I miss them so much!! Friends forever!!! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	21. Chapter 21: TOW Friends Forever Pt1

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis, and Ceana Bing are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the 10th season  
  
Chapter 21: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 1  
  
Joey walked into Chandler and Monica's apartment. He saw them sitting on the sofa together with Ceana cuddled in Monica's arms. Monica smiled when she saw him. "Hey Joey there's some left over lasagna in the frig" she told him. "I'm not really hungry" he said as he sat down beside Chandler. "Joey Tribbiani's not hungry, okay Joe what's wrong" Chandler joked. "I got an acting job" Joey answered. "Its the starring role in my own tv series" he added. "Your own show!? Really!" Chandler asked. Joey nodded. "Dude that's so great" he exclaimed. "Wow our Joey in his own tv show that's pretty cool" Monica giggled. Joey shrugged "Yeah but I don't know if I'll take it" he answered.  
  
"Why wouldn't you take it" Chandler asked. "Its in LA" Joey replied. "LA but you live in New York" Monica pointed out. "Yeah I know" he said. "If I take it I'd have to move to LA" he said sadly. "I think you should take it Joe" Chandler said. "But what about you guys and Paige" he said. "I couldn't ask her to move to LA with me and you guys you're like my family" Chandler nodded. "I know Joe but we'll always be here but you may never get another chance like this I mean today its your own show and tomorrow it could be a starring role in a blockbuster movie costarring J Lo or Sandra Bullock" he said. "Chandler's right Joey you could be the next George Clooney he went from ER to making big movies" Monica added.  
  
Joey sighed sadly. "J Lo and Sandra are hot but I'd miss you guys so much" he whined. "I wouldn't have anyone to cook for me, play fooseball with, and watch porn with" he said. Monica laughed don't worry Joey I'd still cook for you when ever you visit us or when ever we visit you" Chandler smiled "and we'll play fooseball and watch porn when we visit" Monica shot him a look. "Oh you'll watch porn huh" she joked. "Hey you're the one that brought me porn for Valentine's day" he joked. He looked at Joey 'Do you know she actually thought I watched shark porn" he told him. Joey laughed. "Shark porn dude that's funny"  
  
Monica smirked. "Yeah funny" she said. "So should we tell Joey our news" she asked. "Ooh is Mon pregnant again" Joey giggled. "No Joe she's not pregnant again" Chandler answered. Joey frowned. "Oh slow swimmers huh" he joked. "Joey!" Chandler hissed. "Okay, okay, sorry what's the news" he grinned. "Monica and I are moving we brought a house in Scarsdale" Chandler replied. "You're moving!" Joey asked a bit surprised. Monica nodded. "Wait till you see the house Joey its perfect" she said full of excitement. "It has four bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a huge backyard with a pool and the basement is going to be a playroom for Ceana and a game room for Chandler" she said. "Everything is changing" Joey whined.  
  
Chandler nodded. "I know Joe" he said. "But there's one thing that will never change and that's the love and friendship we've all shared for the last ten years" he said. "and we will share it for the next ten years" Monica added. Joey smiled. "Aww I love you guys" he said giving them big bear hugs. "We love you too Joe" Chandler said patting his back.  
  
Chapter 22: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 2... Ross, Rachel and Phoebe share their news with the gang. Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children. Here's the next chapter/episode. I hope you like it! I've decided that there will be four parts to the series finale of my 10th season fic. The next one is Ross, Rachel, and Pheebs sharing their news with the gang then the last two will be them reminiscing as Chandler and Monica move and Joey prepares leave. There will be alot of moments from the last 9 seasons and some songs too. So have some tissue handy! LOL. I've been thinking that after I'm finished with my 10th season I'd do like a reunion movie set a few years in the future having the friends reuniting and maybe even hang out at Central Perk for old times sake! LOL. Would anyone be interested in a reunion movie fic? I'd love to write it ! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	22. Chapter 22: TOW Friends Forever Pt2

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis, and Ceana Bing are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the 10th season  
  
Chapter 22: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 2  
  
Phoebe came running into Chandler and Monica's apartment with a big grin on her face. "Hey guys" she giggled greeting her three friends. "Do you notice anything different about me" she asked waving her left hand. "Umm you're cleansing your own aura" Joey giggled. "Nope" she answered. "Oh I know you're landing a plane" Chandler joked. "No" she said waving her hand closer to them.  
  
Rachel and Ross walked in. "Ooh I smell a diamond" Rachel exclaimed. "That you smell" Ross joked. "Oh shut up" she chuckled. She raced over to Phoebe and Monica "So which one of you got a diamond" she asked. "That would be me" Phoebe giggled as she put her left hand out in front of her. "Ooh that's two and half carats easy" Rachel giggled examining the ring on Phoebe's finger. "Where's you get it" she asked. "Mike proposed!" Phoebe grinned. "I'm getting married yay me!" she giggled. "Oh Pheebs I'm so happy for you" Monica said hugging her. "This means I get to be maid of honor!" Monica giggled. "Yes! I have so many ideas" she exclaimed. "That's great Mon" Phoebe answered.  
  
Rachel laughed when she saw the expression on Phoebe's face. "I told you, you'd be sorry" she joked. "Congrats Pheebs I know you and Mike will be happy" she said hugging her. "Have you set a date yet" she added. "Mike and I were thinking maybe October you know a nice fall wedding" Phoebe said full of excitement. "Mmm I'll be pretty big by then" Rachel said with a grin. "Big from what" Phoebe asked. "I'm pregnant!" Rachel answered. "Aww I'm gonna be an aunt!" Monica giggled. "Me too!" Phoebe added. "Yeah but I'm the only one related by blood" Monica joked. "I'm gonna be a dad and I've been made head of the paleontology department at NYU" (AN: He's saying NYU like he did in TOW Ross's Denial) Ross said full of excitement.  
  
Joey frowned "Man I'm gonna miss everything" he whined. "You're not gonna miss anything Joe" Rachel assured him. "Yuh huh" he said. "I got an acting job the starring role in my one tv series and I'm moving to LA" he pouted. "LA but that's so far away" Rachel frowned. "But your own tv show that's great" she added hugging him. "Hey when I come visit you in LA you think I could meet some cute actors" she giggled. "Only if I get to meet some cute actresses" Ross joked. "Wow I can't believe your moving Joey" Phoebe said as she sat down beside him. "Who's gonna look down my top and tell me I'm pretty when you're in LA" she asked. Joey smiled "Chandler can do that I trained him well how do you think he got a hot chick like Mon" he joked.  
  
"The only top Chandler is allowed to look down is mine besides it'll be hard for him to do it when he's in Scarsdale" Monica said. "Scarsdale" Ross questioned. "Umm yeah Mon and I are moving we brought a house in Scarsdale" Chandler told him. "You guys are leaving too" Rachel said getting all teary eyed. "We're all moving in different directions it'll never be the six of us hanging out at Central Perk anymore is it" she asked. Monica got up and took Ceana to the nursery. She walked over to Rachel. "I lost touch with you once Rach there's no way I'd ever let that happen again" she assured her. "Hell we're family now we're stuck with each other" she giggled. "Yeah but Joey's moving to California, you're moving to Scarsdale and Pheebs is getting married we'll say we'll keep in touch, we will for awhile but then we'll slowly drift apart" Rachel said sadly.  
  
Monica smiled she had an idea that she hoped would cheer up her friends as well as herself. "I'll be back I'm gonna check on Ceana" she said. "But Mon you just laid her down" Chandler pointed out. "Yeah and your point is" she joked. She grabbed the phone on her way to the nursery. She made a call to the gang's favorite radio station. She walked back out to the living room. "Music" she said walking over to the radio. "She got a chorus of sures and okays. She turned it on and a minute later a DJ came on. "This next song goes out to a group of six friends, guys even thought things are changing you can always count on each other" she said. "Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe this one's for you" the DJ's voice faded out as a song began to play.  
  
Count on me through thick and thin  
  
A friendship that will never end  
  
When you are weak  
  
I will be strong  
  
Helping you to carry on  
  
Call on me, I will be there  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Please believe me when I say  
  
Count on...  
  
I can see it's hurting you  
  
I can feel your pain  
  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain  
  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
  
It's never gonna end  
  
But you'll get through it  
  
Just don't give in cuz you can  
  
Count on me (count on me, i'll be there) through thick and thin  
  
A friendship that will never end  
  
When you are weak  
  
I will be strong (I'll be strong)  
  
Helping you to carry on (yes, you know)  
  
Call on me, I will be there  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Please believe me when I say  
  
Count on.. .  
  
Count on...  
  
There's a place inside all of us  
  
Where our faith in love begins  
  
You should reach to find the truth in love  
  
The answers' there within, oh  
  
I know that life can make you feel  
  
It's much harder than it really is  
  
But we'll get through it (we'll get through it)  
  
(Just) Just (don't) don't give in (oh)  
  
Count on me (count on me) through thick and thin  
  
A friendship that will never end (it'll never end)  
  
When you are weak (you)  
  
I will be strong (I will be strong)  
  
Helping you to carry on  
  
Call on me, I will be there  
  
Don't be afraid (don't be afraid now)  
  
Please believe me when I say  
  
Count on  
  
Count on  
  
Count on me  
  
Oh yes you can  
  
I know I can  
  
Yes you can  
  
So glad I can, count on me  
  
As the song ended each one of them got up and hugged Monica. The six friends stayed in that group hug knowing they'd always have each other and nothing would ever come between them not marriage, kids, houses or a continent.  
  
Chapter 23: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 3...The gang reminisces as Monica and Chandler prepare to move and Joey prepares to leave for LA...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next part of my series finale. The song in this part is Count On Me. By: Whitney Houston. Its from her movie Waiting to Exhale. I love this song it makes me cry and I thought it was prefect for out six friends. There's memories from all 9 seasons and more music coming in the last two parts. Enjoy! Please read and Review. Thanx! 


	23. Chapter 23: TOW Friends Forever Pt:3

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis, and Ceana Bing are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the 10th season  
  
Chapter 23: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 3  
  
The gang were all seated on or around the big orange couch at Central Perk. Monica sighed softly. "Do you guys realize this may be the last time we're all sitting here together" she said. Phoebe's eyes grew wide. 'Why what's happening to the coffee house" she asked. "No Pheebs she means because Joey's leaving for LA in a few days and Chandler and Mon are moving in a few days too" Ross said. "Ohh! Duh!" Phoebe giggled. Rachel glanced around the coffee shop "We sure spent alot of time here huh" she whispered. "It seems like it was just yesterday that I left Barry and ended up in here" she added.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be married again!" Ross whined. Rachel ran onto Central Perk wearing a wedding dress wet from the rain. "And I just want a million dollars!" Chandler said looking toward the door as if he expected a million dollars to appear. "Rachel !?" Monica asked. "Oh God Monica hi! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!"  
  
Monica smiled " Okay, everybody, this is Rachel, another Lincoln High survivor. Rachel this is everybody, this is Phoebe, and Joey, and- you remember Chandler and my brother Ross?" Rachel smiled and nodded "Hi, sure!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Monica smiled "I'm glad you dumped Barry" she giggled "Me too" Rachel said hugging her bestfriend. "We've sure come along way since then" Ross said. "Oh yeah" Rachel said as she linked fingers with Ross. "I went from being a waitress to an executive job at Ralph Lauren, I'm married to Ross" she said happily "and I have a baby with another one on the way" she said placing her free hand on her tummy. Phoebe grinned "Yeah but you know which one of us has changed the most" she giggled. "Who Pheebs" Monica asked. "Chandler!" she giggled. "What no its Joey" Chandler protested. "He went from dating thousands of women to being in a committed relationship" he pointed out. "Yeah baby" Joey grinned.  
  
Phoebe nodded "True but you my friend went from having a gay quality to marrying Monica plus you're alot less annoying now" she joked. "I never had a gay quality!" Chandler whined. They laughed. "Mon would you tell them there's nothing gay about me" he whined. "Eh" Monica joked. "But you told Rachel I was the best sex you ever had" Monica laughed. "Relax honey I'm just kidding you give me great loving" she said giving him a kiss. "I did not need to hear that" Ross stated. Monica sighed softly "It'll be weird not coming down here everyday" she said. "Yeah we sure shared alot of memories here" Rachel giggled. "Yeah like you telling Ross you loved him after I told you not to" Monica joked.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What 'cha readin'?" Rachel asked "The paper." Ross answered holding up a newspaper. " Yeah, what's it about?" Ross looked at her " Events from around the globe." Rachel was a little nervous. " Okay. Uhh, Ross, y'know what, there's something that I-that I have to talk to you about and everybody's saying that I shouldn't tell you, but I think they're wrong. I mean, and you know how people can be wrong." Ross nodded " Sure. Once, at work I-I thought carbon dating was fossilized." Rachel stopped him. " Okay, Ross, I'm really trying to tell you something here." she said. " Yeah." he replied. "Okay." she said. " Go ahead." Ross stated. "Umm, okay, I think I'm-I'm just gonna-just gonna say it. Just gonna say it. Uhh, I'm still in love with you Ross." Rachel blirted out. "Wow. Umm. Huh. I'm-I'm not sure what to do with that right now." he whispered "What? Was that a joke? 'Cause it's mean." Ross whined.  
  
" I'm so dead serious. I'm totally serious." Rachel laughed. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "Because (laughs), because, I just heard it. I heard it, and it's ridiculous! I mean, you're married. You're-you're married and it's just ridiculous, and it's like, it's like when said it, I sort of like, I floated up out of my body, y'know? And, and-and then I heard myself say it and then the floating Rachel (laughs) was like, "You are such an idiot!" she giggled." Well, well I am married. Even though I haven't spoken to my wife since the wedding." Ross said. "I'm sorry, that's not funny." Rachel giggled.  
  
"Actually, it kinda is. My wife won't return my calls. I don't know where my wife is. "Hey Ross, where's the Mrs.?" Don't know!" Ross laughed. " Oh God, ohh, okay, y'know what, do you think ah, do you think that you just forget that I told you this?" she asked. " Well, I kinda half to. I mean, because the thing is." he stopped. " The thing is y'know, that you're married to Emily." She finished for him. " That is what the thing is." he said. " Ross, things aren't gonna be weird between us, right? I mean was that just the stupidest thing, me telling you that?" she asked. " No. No. No, I'm-I'm glad you did. Look, if nothing else, it's-it's always great when someone tells you they love you." he told her. "That's what I said! Thank you for being so nice." she said hugging him. "No thank you for. Thank you." Ross whispered.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I'm sure gonna miss this" Rachel sighed. "Hey you guys stop being so floopy we're still gonna be friends we're still gonna hang out" Phoebe said. She grinned "Ooh I'll sing a song" she giggled. She got up and went to her little stool and microphone. She put her guitar over her shoulder. The gang sat there excepting one of her usual weird songs. "Umm hi" Phoebe said into the microphone. " I'm not singing one of my original songs" she said. "Tonight I'm singing something a little different Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, and Joey this is for you I love you guys" she said as she began to strum her guitar and sing.  
  
And I never thought I'd feel this way  
  
And as far as I'm concerned  
  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
  
That I do believe I love you  
  
And if I should ever go away  
  
Well then close your eyes and try  
  
To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember  
  
Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
  
That's what friends are for  
  
For good times and bad times  
  
I'll be on your side forever more  
  
That's what friends are for  
  
Well you came and opened me  
  
And now there's so much more I see  
  
And so by the way I thank you  
  
And then for the times when we're apart  
  
Well then close your eyes and know  
  
These words are coming from my heart  
  
And then if you can remember  
  
Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
  
That's what friends are for  
  
For good times and bad times  
  
I'll be on your side forever more  
  
That's what friends are for  
  
Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
  
That's what friends are for  
  
For good times and bad times  
  
I'll be on your side forever more  
  
That's what friends are for.  
  
Once Phoebe sang the last words of the song she sat her guitar down and went back over to the big orange couch. Monica and Rachel were crying and so were Chandler, Joey and Ross even thought they tried to deny it. Phoebe felt her eyes fill with tears as she heard the chorus of "I love you Pheebs." "Aww you guys" she whimpered. "I love you too" she sniffled hugging her friends.  
  
Chapter 24: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 24...More memories, more songs, more tears...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors note: Hello children here's the next part in my series finale. I changed one line from the series pilot. Rach was suppose to already have met Chandler but in the pilot she had just met him so I changed that little line. Heehee. The song Phoebe sang is called That's What Friends Are For. By: Dionne Warwick. I just thought it fit the gang! I have a feeling this series finale of mine may go on until chapter 25 maybe even 26! I just have so many ideas and I want to use them all! So look for more memories, more songs, more tears...Coming Soon!! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	24. Chapter 24: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 24

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis, and Ceana Bing are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the 10th season  
  
Chapter 24: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 4  
  
The gang was all over at Joey's apartment helping him pack. Monica laughed as she placed video tapes in a box. "Man Joey could you have more porn" she giggled. "You can never have too much porn Mon" he giggled. Monica laughed and then sighed sadly. "I can't believe you're really leaving Joe I'm gonna miss you so much I don't know what I'm gonna do with all my extra food" Joey hugged her. "Aww Mon don't worry I'll still come visit and when I do I'll make sure to eat alot" he said kissing her cheek. She smiled "Thank you Joey" He smiled "No thank you for keeping me well fed all those years and for taking care of Chandler" he giggled.  
  
Chandler looked around the almost empty apartment that he'd shared with Joey for six years. "I'm sure gonna miss this place Joe we had some fun here huh" Joey grinned "Yeah baby" he giggled. "I loved living here too" Rachel added softly. "Joey was a fun roommate" she added. "Hey!" Monica whined. "Oh you were fun too Mon I loved eating cookies over the sink" Rachel joked. "Ha ha" she giggled. "I liked living here too" Ross sighed as he looked around. "It looks so empty with out the yellow couch, the entertainment center and the fooseball table" he said looking around. The gang stopped packing and looked around remembering some of the great times they had shared there.  
  
Monica sighed softly "It was here that Chandler told me he loved me" she said softly. "Yeah after Phoebe tried to seduce me" Chandler said wrapping his arms around Monica's waist.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Alright you win, you win I can't have sex with you" Chandler shouted "and why not" Phoebe asked with a grin. "Because I'm in love with Monica" he shouted. Joey and Rachel came in from the hall where'd they'd been ease dropping and Monica came out of her hiding place in the bathroom. "What!" Phoebe asked. "I love her, I love her" he said pointing at Monica. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Monica's waist. "I love you Monica" he whispered. "I love you too Chandler" she whispered standing on her tip toes and kissing him. "Aww I though you were doing it I didn't know you were in love" Phoebe giggled.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Memories Light the corners of my mind  
  
Misty watercolor memories  
  
Of the way we were  
  
Scattered pictures  
  
Of the smiles we left behind  
  
Smiles we gave to one another  
  
For the way we were  
  
Joey grinned "Yeah that was cool" he giggled "but you know what was even cooler fire ball!" he exclaimed. "Oh yeah instead of writing your five pages you co created fire ball with Chandler" Ross smirked. "Yeah that was cool" Chandler laughed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Chandler is at the counter with a bowl, spoon, and ping pong balls. He sets a ball in the spoon and hits the handle sending the ball into the bowel. "Chandler Bing seven. Chandler Bing zero" he giggled. "You're driving me crazy with that" Joey said. Chandler looked over at him sitting in the barcalounger with a pad of paper "Oh you want me to stop" he asked "No move the bowel man Ross could make that shot" he giggled. Chandler moved the bowel launches another ball and misses. Joey laughed "You suck but at least now you suck at a man's game." he giggled. "Wanna play" Chandler asked. "I can't I gotta have my five pages written before Ross gets home" he answered. "So you play for half an hour and then you finish your pages" Chandler suggested. "Okay!" Joey got up "Lets make this more interesting" he grabbed a tennis ball and liter fluid from the top of the refrigerator. "Fire ball" he giggled with wide eyes.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Can it be that it was all so simple then  
  
Or has time rewritten every line  
  
If we had the chance to do it all again  
  
Tell me - Would we? Could we?  
  
Chandler laughed "That was fun" he giggled "Yea hit was" Joey grinned. "You know what was cool about living with Joey you were aloud to make messes and spill things" Rachel giggled.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rachel and Joey are sitting in the living room watching tv and eating spaghetti. Rachel goes to take a bite and drops some on the rug. "Oh Joey I'm sorry" she said. "Relax you're at Joey's" he grinned and dropped some spaghetti on the rug. Rachel smiled "Wow I never lived like this before" she said dropping some more spaghetti on the floor. "Come on now don't waste it, its still food" Joey said picking up the spaghetti and putting it on his plate.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Memories  
  
May be beautiful and yet  
  
What's too painful to remember  
  
We simply choose to forget  
  
"Why, why would anyone wanna make messes or spill things" Monica asked. Everyone laughed. "Man we really did share alot of good times here didn't we" Joey said sadly looking around his apartment. "I'm gonna miss this place" he whined "Do you know how much sex I had in this place" he giggled "In my room, the bathroom, the couch, the fooseball table, the counter , and Chandler's bedroom" he giggled "Eww you did it with some girl in my bed" Chandler whined. "Yuh huh" Joey said with a grin. Monica smiled "That's okay honey remember when we were still sneaking around and I refused to do it in your bed because you didn't have any clean sheets so we did it in Joey's bed" Monica giggled. "That's my sister" Ross smirked. Joey's grin turned to a frown. "Hey" he whined. Everyone laughed.  
  
The gang spent the next half an hour thinking about the many memories they'd shared in good ol apartment 19. They laughed at Joey when they talked about him getting locked in the entertainment center he'd built and how they'd been robbed while he was in there. Joey grinned as he talked about his hot dancer roommate Janine and the girlie things she had him doing like arranging flowers and knitting pot holders. Ross groaned when Chandler and Monica's little video camera incident was brought up. Joey whined and complained that everyone thought he was pervert, Monica and Chandler sighed happily and laughed at the memory.  
  
So it's the laughter  
  
We will remember  
  
Whenever we remember  
  
The way we were  
  
They all laughed when Joey's stalker Erica came up. She'd come to the apartment thinking he was Drake. Ross told her he was Drake's evil twin Hans. She threw water in Joey's face as did Rachel, Monica, and Chandler. They talked about Ross's bachelor party and how they thought the stripper stole Ross's ring but the duck had been the real culprit. Chandler talked about when Joey had moved out briefly and Eddie had moved in, and how glad he'd been when Joey moved back in and Eddie the lunatic was out.  
  
So it's the laughter  
  
We will remember  
  
Whenever we remember  
  
The way we were  
  
Everyone took one last look around apartment 19. The gang headed across the hall to help Monica and Chandler pack. Joey stayed behind. He sighed softly as he looked around the empty apartment. He smiled as he heard the sounds of the fooseball machine being played, the sounds of the chick and duck quaking, the theme music from Baywatch playing on the tv, and his and Chandler's laughter. Joey heard someone come in. He turned to see Chandler standing in the doorway.  
  
"Joe, you okay" he asked. He sighed softly. "Yeah its just all the memories you know" Joey whispered. Chandler smiled "Yeah we had some fun here in our little bachelor pad huh" he chuckled. Joey laughed. "I never thought it would be this hard to leave it all behind" he said. "Come on Joey you're not leaving it behind you're taking it all with you its all in your mind and your heart" he told him. "Whoa Chandler, Monica's turned your mind to mush" Joey joked. "So not funny Joe" Chandler giggled. "Come on Mon's waiting for us she has jobs for all of us sounds fun doesn't it" he said sarcastically. Joey laughed. He looked around the apartment one last time as he turned off the light. "Bye house" he whispered softly closing the door. He stood there looking at the gold 19 on the door for a minute before turning and walking into Chandler and Monica's apartment.  
  
Chapter 25: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 25....The friends pack up Monica and Chandler's things and reminisce about the memories they all shared in apartment 20...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next part of my series finale. I hope you all like it. The song used in this part is The Way We Were. By. Barbara Streisand. Again I thought it fit! Also it played in the series finale of The Nanny as Fran thought back over her memories and clips of past episodes were shown. So just picture it playing as flashbacks and memories of our beloved friends are shown. There will be two more parts to this. The packing of Mon and Chandler's place and more memories is next followed by the last one in which they say goodbye to Joey and the Bings move into their new house. I'm gonna cry soo much when the real series finale airs!! I Love my Friends!! I'm soo gonna miss them!!! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	25. Chapter 25: TOW Friends Forever Pt:5

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis, and Ceana Bing are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the 10th season  
  
Chapter 25: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 5  
  
Monica came out of her bedroom holding tape, markers, boxes, and packing peanuts. "Okay guys here's how it will go Ross you make boxes, Rach, Pheebs and I will pack stuff, Chandler you'll label the boxes and help Joey move them" she grinned. They all moaned. "Come on lets move it team Monica always gets the job done!" she clapping her hands. One by one they each got up and starting doing the job Monica had assigned them.  
  
Rachel sighed sadly as she sat there twirling the silver thing on her finger. Monica saw her. "Come on Rach get packing" She sighed again. "Did we ever figure out what this thing was" she giggled. "No" Monica laughed. "Mon don't go" Rachel whined. "Aww honey it'll be okay we're still gonna be in New York and we'll get together all the time" Monica assured her. "You promise cause I'm already losing Joey I don't wanna lose you and Chandler too" she whined. Monica hugged her. "Don't worry you'll never lose us hell I'll need you after spending all that time with Chandler" she teased. "Jeez Thanks Mon" Chandler called from the other room. Monica and Rachel laughed.  
  
Phoebe came out of Chandler and Monica's bedroom laughing. "Hey Rach, Chandler's still storing that stuff for Joey" she giggled. Chandler came running out of the room. "Shhhh hush!" Chandler whined. "So Chandler you still gonna store if for him after he moves to LA" Rachel joked. "What stuff Chandler" Joey asked. "Yeah what stuff Chandler" Monica asked. " Yeah what stuff" Ross asked. "Nothing, nothing, nothing" Chandler whined. "Come on tell us" Joey, Monica, and Ross giggled. "Leave me alone for the love of God leave me alone" Chandler whined running back into the bedroom.  
  
Rachel laughed. "I'm gonna miss him" she said. "You want him he's yours" Monica joked. "Mon I'm married besides you love him" Rachel giggled. "Yeah you're right" she said. "Who knew Chandler would be the love of my life" she giggled. "We had fun sneaking around" she added. "Yeah and we all found out about you" Rachel giggled.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rachel picked up the phone and heard Monica's voice. "I really want to see you" she said. Rachel smiled. "I'll tell Rachel I'm doing laundry" she said. "Laundry huh is that my new nickname" Chandler answered. Rachel's eyes grew wide. "Aww you know what your nickname is Mr. Big" Monica giggled. Rachel gasped slamming the phone down.  
  
*End Flashback.*  
  
When you're feeling lost in the night  
  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
  
Call on me I will be waiting  
  
Count on me I will be there  
  
Anytime the times get too tough  
  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
  
I'll be the one to make it better  
  
I'll be there to protect you see you though  
  
I'll be there and there is nothing I won't do  
  
Monica smiled "Then when you asked me about it I said I called Chandler, Mr. Bigot" she giggled. Monica got up and looked around. "I've lived here since I was 21 I've had so many wonderful memories here" she whispered. "Chandler proposed to me twice in this living room" she said.  
  
*Flashback* Chandler walked into the apartment thinking he'd lost Monica but was surprised by her standing in the middle of the apartment surrounded by candlelight. She knelt down in front of him. "Chandler. In all my life. I never thought I would be so lucky. (Starting to cry.) As to.fall in love with my best.my best. There's a reason why girls don't do this!" she cried.  
  
Chandler knelt down with her " Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Oh God, I thought. (Starting to cry, pauses) Wait a minute, I-I can do this. (Pause) I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, (Pause) you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. (Starting to cry again.) And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. (Pause as he gets out the ring.) Monica, will you marry me?" he whispered. "Yes" Monica cried.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I will cross the ocean for you  
  
I'll go and bring you the moon  
  
I'll be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
  
I will be the sun in your sky  
  
I will light your way for all times  
  
I promise you, for you I will  
  
Rachel smiled "Yeah that was pretty romantic and we were all right outside the door well all except Ross" she said. Chandler came out with a box he set it down on the floor. He smiled at Monica and Rachel. "What are you two talking about" he asked. Monica smiled "We're talking about the night you proposed and how we used to sneak around" she said putting her arms around him. "We've had some good times in this apartment haven't we" he said rubbing her back. "Yeah we have" she answered.  
  
"Ooh remember when Rach's sister Amy came over for Thanksgiving and they fought too bad we didn't have any Jell-O to throw on them" Joey giggled. "Yeah I remember that my plate was broken and Chandler actually disciplined them which I found very sexy" Monica grinned.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Amy and Rachel had been fighting when they accidentally broke on of Monica's plates. "Alright! That is it. This is our apartment and you can not behave this way. Now if you can't act your age then you shouldn't be here at all. Now those plates may not be as nice as the pretty pink ones I picked out,  
  
but they're very important to Monica. I want you to apologize to her right  
  
now." Chandler demanded. Both women sighed. "I'm sorry." Amy mumbled. "Mon, I'm so sorry. Rachel whispered. "Okay. That's better. Now I want you to both apologize to each other and mean it." Chandler said. They looked at each other. "Sorry." both women said at the same time.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I will shield your heart from the rain  
  
I will let no harm come your way  
  
Hold these arms they'll be a shelter  
  
Know these arms won't let you down  
  
If there is a mountain to move  
  
I will move that mountain for you  
  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
  
I will be your fortress tall and strong  
  
I will keep the safest trail beside you to follow  
  
Chandler grinned "Yeah that fight was arousing" he giggled. "Chandler!" Monica giggled playfully hitting him. "What you said me disciplining them was sexy" he pointed out. "Alright point taken" She smiled. "Remember when we got home from Vegas. "Chandler smiled "I asked you if you wanted to live together" he said kissing her cheek.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"All right, should we just, should we just get married? Y'know? I mean should we just do it? All the signs are telling us to do it." Chandler said. "I'm sick of the signs! It's too fast, I'm happy the way things are!" Monica whined. "Me too!" he agreed. " I don't want things to change! Do you?" she asked. "Y'know I was thinking, what if I uh, unpack here?" he asked. She looked at him. " Then all your stuff would be here." she pointed out. "Well, what if all my stuff was here?" he asked  
  
"Then you'd be going back and forth all the time, I mean it doesn't make any sense." she said. "Okay. What if we lived together and you understand what I'm saying?" he said. "Live together? There have been no signs for that." She pointed out. "Me asking is kind of a sign." Monica smiled " YES!!!!!!!!" she yelled jumping into his arms.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I will cross the ocean for you  
  
I'll go and bring you the moon  
  
I'll be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
  
I will be the sun in your sky  
  
I will light your way for all times  
  
I promise you, for you I will  
  
Monica smiled "I'm surprised I didn't get it right away" she whispered. "Yeah well it took you alot lest to figure it out than it takes Joey to figure out most things" Chandler teased. "Hey" Joey whined. Everyone laughed. "Hey I found out I was pregnant with the triplets here" Phoebe giggled. "Yeah that was the day you mean boys took our apartment" Rachel whined.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Y'know what, you are mean boys, who are just being mean!" Rachel whined. "Hey, don't get mad at us! No one forced you to raise the stakes!" Joey protested. "That is not true. She did! She forced me!: she said pointing at Monica. "Hey, we would still be living here if hadn't gotten the question wrong!" Monica shouted. "Well it was a stupid, unfair question!" Rachel whined. "Don't blame the questions!" Ross hissed. "Would you all stop yelling in our apartment! You are ruining moving day for us!" Chandler yelled. "Will you stop calling it your apartment!" Rachel screamed. "But it is our apartment!" Joey yelled "No it's not!" Rachel whined.  
  
Phoebe came out of the bathroom. "You guys! You guys! You're gonna have a baby! They're gonna have a baby!" she exclaimed pointing at Frank Jr. And Alice. "MY SISTER'S GONNA HAVE MY BABY!!!!!!!" Frank Jr. Shouted throwing his arms in the air. The gang stopped fighting and ran over to Phoebe and hugged her. "Okay, but this can't be good for the baby." Phoebe pointed out "Oh!" they said letting her out of the hug but continuing to hug each other.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
For you I will lay my life on the line  
  
For you I will find a hope  
  
For you I will die  
  
With every breath, with all my soul  
  
I give my world, I give it all  
  
Put your faith in me, put your forth in me  
  
and I'll do anything  
  
Sometime later after the last box had been packed the gang looked around the nearly empty apartment. "I'm sure gonna miss this apartment" Monica whispered brushing a tear from her cheek. "I am too" Chandler whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I was here so much I felt like I lived here before I moved in" he teased. "Yeah living here wasn't that bad" Rachel said. "I mean at least I didn't move out with out telling you" she giggled looking at Phoebe. They soon began to reminisce.  
  
They talked about the Halloween party and Ross coming dressed as doodie and Ross protested saying he was not doodie he was spudnix. Ross and Rachel's big fight came up. They both hugged each other glad that years later they were finally married and finally happy. Of course Joey pointed out that they got stuck in Monica's bedroom and had to eat her waxen. Phoebe grinned as she talked about Will the sexy guy Ross and Monica had gone to school with and the I hate Rachel Green club and the rumor. Rachel frowned complaining that giving her a teeny weenie was not funny. Monica brought up her and Rachel's last day as roommates and how they fought and said mean things to each other but later made up thanks to Phoebe. Monica talked about Rachel's birthday part and how Phoebe had brought rat babies.  
  
The gang left leaving Chandler and Monica alone in the apartment. Monica looked around and sighed softly. She walked over to the wall by her bedroom and removed the last thing from the apartment. Their wedding picture that hung in that same spot for the last three years. "This is it Chandler" she whispered "This is the last time we'll ever see this apartment" Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "I know but we'll always have our memories" he whispered "Now its time to move on to make new memories in our new house with our family and friends."  
  
Monica turned in his arms so she was facing him. "Wow being with me has really softened you" she teased. He groaned "First Joey and now you" he teased. He took her hand and they took one last look around. They saw not an empty apartment but the six of them sitting around the living room talking and laughing like they had done so many times over the years. "Bye apartment 20" Monica whispered as she turned off the light and closed the door. Chandler took her hand and they headed to the stairs glancing back at the door with the number 20 on it one last time.  
  
I will cross the ocean for you  
  
I'll go and bring you the moon  
  
I'll be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
  
I will be the sun in your sky  
  
I will light your way for all times  
  
I promise you, for you I will  
  
Chapter 26: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 6......The gang says good bye to Joey....The Final Chapter!!! Coming Soon!!! (More memories and more songs coming soon!! Have a tissue handy LOL)  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's part 5 of my series finale. There's one part left then its over.( But not to worry I will be doing a reunion movie!! I'm so gonna cry when the show ends!! I love Friends I don't want it to end!! But the good news is with Matt's show Joey coming and Matthew, Courteney, David, Jennifer, and Lisa slated to make guest appearances we'll still get to see them sometimes! The song in this fic is called *For You I Will from the Space Jam soundtrack by: MONICA (LOL I thought that was cute the singer being named Monica and there's a Monica on the show hee hee I'm just a little nuts honest LOL ) Well anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	26. Chapter 26: TOW Friends Forever Pt:26

This fic is how I'd like to see the season premiere and season 10 to turn out. So everything is how it is on the show at least for now!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Paige and Dennis, and Ceana Bing are mine.  
  
Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: My version of the 10th season  
  
Chapter 26: TOW Friends Forever Pt: 6  
  
The gang was sitting in Central Perk along with Mike and Paige. Joey sighed "I can't believe this is the last time I'll be sitting in Central Perk with you guys" Chandler smiled. "Don't worry man we'll hang out here again sometime" he said. "Guys Joey's flight is in six hours lets not get all depressed and floopy lets be happy" Phoebe said. "Yeah Pheebs is right lets sit here and enjoy our time together" Rachel agreed. "Do you realize how much time we spent here and how many memories we made here" Ross said looking around  
  
Picture all these moments being shown as clips  
  
Rachel and Joey working at Central Perk Phoebe singing in Central Perk Ross giving Chandler the brother talk Rachel running in, in a wedding gown Chandler running outside Central Perk screaming I'm free Rachel telling Ross she's still in love with him Chandler telling Monica he like's maintaining her Phoebe giving Chandler and Mon a cookie for their engagement present Ross hitting on girls asking them how they'd prefer to die Joey kissing Janine Ross and Rachels kiss in the door way in the rain Chandler making fun of his best buds bracelet The gang sitting around looking at pictures Rachel sitting there after finding out Ross slept with Chloe Ross playing his keyboard Phoebe telling Frank Jr. And Alice she's carrying triplets Joey talking about his new bag Joey talking to Chandler after finding out it was Joey Mon intended to sleep with in London. Joey getting interviewed by Soap Opera Digest  
  
Sometime later the gang was at the airport with Joey and Paige. Joey looked at his friends "I love you guys" he said. "We love you too Joey" Rachel whispered hugging him, her eyes brimming with tears. Then she hugged Paige. "Take good care of our Joey" she whimpered. "I will" she whispered. Joey smiled as he knelt down by Emma's stroller. "Hey cutie your uncle Joey is gonna miss you" He pulled something out of his carry on. Rachel was surprised to see Hugsie. "Here ya go Ems so you won't forget me" he whispered handing the baby the stuffed animal. Emma giggled and clapped her hands before snuggling with the toy.  
  
"Dude I can't believe you did that you love Hugsie" Chandler whispered. "Yeah but I love Emma more" he answered. "I'll miss you buddy" he said hugging Chandler. Joey then knelt down by Ceana's stroller. "You're another little cutie you know that" he whispered. "Uncle Joey's gonna miss you too" he reached in his bag and pulled out the Marvin Marshen doll that used to sit on the yellow couch. He placed in the stroller beside Ceana. "Something to remember your uncle Joe" he whispered. "That was so sweet" Monica whimpered hugging him. "I'm gonna miss you Mon and my stomach will miss your cooking" he teased. "I'll miss you Joey" she said starting to cry.  
  
Phoebe smiled at Joey. "I'll miss you so much Joey wanna look down my top one last time" she asked. "Aww that's sweet but no thanks" he said hugging her. "I'll miss you Pheebs" he whispered. "When ever you start to miss me just listen to my cd it'll be like I'm right there singing" He smiled "I'll do that" He looked at Ross "Man who's gonna put me to sleep with boring dinosaur and fossil stories" he teased. Ross laughed "Ill call you and tell you my boring stories over the phone" he teased. Joey laughed "Dude I'm gonna miss you" he said hugging him.  
  
"Flight 725 to Los Angeles is now boarding at gate 819" was announced over the intercom. "Well guys that's me" Joey said sadly. He looked at his five bestfriends and he could see all the memories they'd shared over the years playing before him like a movie.  
  
Picture more clips being shown as Joey thinks about them.  
  
Emma's birth Chandler and Monica's wedding Joey and Phoebe on Days Of Our Lives Chandler falling asleep at Joey's premiere Chandler kissing all the girls as he's leaving Monica dancing with a turkey on her head Chandler leaving for Tulsa Chandler surprising everyone on Christmas Phoebe having the triplets The blackout Ross and Rachel's first kiss Chandler and Monica in London Joey playing the drums Joey, Ross, and Chandler dressed up teaching Ben about Chanukah Rachel accidentally breaking Rosita Phoebe saying they won the lottery Chandler and Monica pulling Joey into Mon's room Rachel dressed in a big pink dress for Barry and Mindy's wedding The gang at the beach Phoebe singing Smelly Cat Ross and Monica doing the routine Rachel and Phoebe searching for Monica's Christmas presents Ross and Rachel coming out of the chapel in Vegas Joey and Chandler playing with the chick and duck Joey and Rachel cuddled together watching Cujo The gang in Barbados Ben's birth Chandler , Rachel, and Joey eating cheesecake off the floor Monica making candy Joey and Rachel at the Soapies Ross standing in the rain reading Rachel's pro list Chandler and Monica holding each other after finding out they may not have kids The gang playing football in the park Joey kissing Phoebe thinking it was Ursula Their 30th birthdays Chandler and Joey watching free porn Ross and Chandler arguing over the Dr. Monkey joke Chandler, Monica, and Pheebs baby-sitting the triplets Joey hugging Phoebe after David left the second time Chandler carrying Mon out the door bumping her head The gang playing twister  
  
Joey dropped his bag and ran back to the gang hugging them one last time. "Ross, Chandler, Mike you guys take care of my three favorite girls" he whispered. "and you girls take care of them too" he said "As soon as I get settled you'll all come out to check out my new digs okay" he said starting to cry. They all nodded agreeing to fly out as soon as he was settled. He knelt down and kissed both babies. "Bye Ems, bye Ceana" he whispered. "This is the final boarding call for flight 725 to Los Angeles" was announced. "You better go Joe" Chandler whispered. Joey nodded. Phoebe grabbed him for one last hug. "Joseph Francis Tribbiani you better bring your ass back here in October so you can marry Mike and I just like you married Chandler and Mon and Ross and Rach" she said crying.  
  
Joey laughed "You middle named me" he giggled. He smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world Pheebs" he whispered kissing her cheek. Paige wrapped her arms around him "Honey we better go before we miss our flight" she said softly. He looked at his friends one last time. "I love you guys and Ross tell Ben his uncle Joey loves him okay" Ross nodded. "I will" he promised. "I'll call you when I get there" he whispered "I'll be there for you, always" Joey whispered as he walked away heading for gate 819. He looked back at his friends one last time waving to them as he disappeared inside the gate. "We'll be there for you to Joe, always" they all whispered as they watched him disappear. Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica, Ross wrapped his arm around Rachel, and Mike wrapped his arm around Phoebe. They left the airport knowing that not even a continent would break the bond the six of then shared.  
  
Picture this song playing as Joey disappears out of sight and the gang walks away.  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year  
  
but..  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
  
Authors Note: Well there it is the end of Friends and I'm crying ! Yes I got teary eyed writing this! I hope you all liked it. The song of course is the theme song we heard every Thursday night for ten years The Friends theme song, I'll Be There For You. By The Rembrants. I'm gonna start working on the first chapter of the reunion movie real soon!! So keep checking for it! Thanx for reading everybody! Please read and review. Thanx!  
  
FRIENDS FOREVER!!!!!! 


End file.
